Strawberry Panic: A New Generation
by KaoriZutto
Summary: A new generation of students have come to Astrea Hill. With a new generation, there has to be new enemies, friends, and problems. This story consist of strong adult themes and course language. Rating may go to Mature.
1. Introduction

* * *

Chapter one: 

Introduction

Kaori Fujikage stood astonished by the site releasing in front of her. Surrounding her, either walking past her or stand around, were girl dressed in three types of uniforms. Some wore long dresses of black; the material underneath the black cloth was ivory. There collars and cuffs were also ivory. The ties around their necks were sea green with a small strip of fern green across them.

A different type if uniform consisted of white upper thigh dresses and matching jackets with a lining and two buttons of old gold. The top of the dress appeared to be like a sleeves less top so it was decorated with a Maya blue shirt and a large checkered Ecru yellow and old gold bow. In the center of the bow was a dark blue medallion.

The last uniforms were different shades of pink. The bottoms were plaid medium pink and dark pink upper thigh skirts with the material under it to be white. The top were the same colors of the skirt; the sleeves though, were ivory and at the color of the top was a dark pink bow.

Kaori looked down at her outfit. She wore a simple old lace white dress shirt and black dress pants. She tapped the top of her head to feel a chiffon type fabric. Her hat was fixed around her skull. Sighing, she picked up her black suitcase and made her way down a pathway surround with other females.

* * *

"You called Sister?" Mikazuki Hanabusa stood sternly in front of a woman dressed in a long, plain black dress. Her graying hair tightened in a bun and her dull Slate grey eyes fixed on the Spican.

"Ah, President Hanabusa," the women spoke in a strict tone. "You arrived on time, and not even a piece of fabric on your uniform out of place."

"Thank you, Sister," Mikazuki replied to Sister Kotomi Itami. "I do my best to always stay acceptable."

"I have called you President Hanabusa to alert you that we have a new student coming to the St. Spica's Girls Institute. Her name is Kaori Fujikage, daughter of the famous owners of Fujikage Hotels."

Mikazuki peered closely at the woman with curiosity. It was hard to believe that such an elite child was coming to her school. But then again, it wasn't so hard. Many girls from wealthy families had come to any of the three schools on Astraea Hill. But it wasn't so common for someone who lived in the western part of the world to come all the way to the east to go to school. Was it Kaori's parents who sent her here? Or was it Kaori who decided to come? Would her whole family being staying or would it just be Kaori?

"Fujikage-chan will be attending Spica on her parent's request and finishing school here. She will be here alone for the majority of the time, but her parents will come to the east for her vacations from school," The sister continued, answering all Mikazuki's questions.

Mikazuki nodded. "Excuse my asking sister, but what exactly does Fujikage-chan have to do with me? You don't normally alert me about new Spica students."

"Well you see," The sister replied, "Fujikage-chan is different. She's never been to an actual school. She's always been home schooled so she does not know much about interacting with others."

"I see," Mikazuki mumbled. "What year is she?"

"Fourth. So she is fifteen."

"Interesting," The russet brown hair colored girl stated. "So in conclusion, you would like me to help Kaori Fujikage settle?"

Sister Kotomi nodded.

"Well I don't see how that could be a problem," Mikazuki smiled. "I wouldn't mind showing Astraea to the future owner of Fujikage Hotels."

"I'm glad to hear that President Hanabusa." With that, the sister turned around and made her way down the halls of the Strawberry dormitories.

* * *

Kaori stood alone in one of the dorms in the Strawberry Dormitories. She gasped at in amazement by the room as she leaned against the door she had come into to. In front of her were two beds; one neat, the other covered in clothes and the sheets missed placed. At the foot of the beds were two oak desks. Like the beds, the one to the right was neat, and the one two the desk was messy. Next to the desk were two dark large wardrobes. Both appeared to be intact from the outside, but the young raw umber brown hair coloured female figured that inside the wardrobes would be complete chaos. On the wall opposite of the small girl were two windows, semi covered by white curtains. In between the windows was a full length mirror framed by the same bistre brown the wardrobe had been. With what space was between the objects of the room were shelves. Like everything else, the right shelf was untouched, yet the left side was covered in objects. Kaori made her way down the lilac carpet to the end of the room. She noticed a small door on the left side. Shrugging, she guessed that the door lead to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to what may have been a disgusting looking bathroom. To Kaori's surprise, the bathroom was rather cleaner; cleaner then the actually bed room. A few cosmetics and strangely shaped bottles stood on the counter. Kaori skimmed through them, wondering who else lived in this room. She decided it was pointless to guess the type of person that was also here. Instead, she placed her suitcase on the tiles of the floor and stripped down from her clothes. Leaving her garments in a heap, Kaori ignored that ivory bathtub and went straight for the shower. She opened the glass shower door, stepped in, and then shut the door behind her. It wasn't long after when the water began pouring out from the head of the shower and onto Kaori's body.

* * *

Leiko Watanabe be twisted her key into the lock of her room, opening the door. She stepped in her messy room. A gloomy expression came to her face as she let out a sigh. Throwing her bag across the floor, she flopped onto the messy bed on the left side of the room. Leiko lazily turned to the other bed and sighed. It was rather lonely and boring living alone. There was never anyone to talk to at night and when you needed help with your school work, there was nobody to study with. Yes, being alone in the dorm was truly horrid. One good thing did come out of it though; Leiko could do whatever she pleased without being disturbed. Unbuttoning her Spica jacket, Leiko used her other arm to go into her pillow case. When she finally got the jacket unbutton she turned over onto her back and pulled the short coat off her and threw it meaninglessly onto the floor beneath her bed. She then used both of her names to pull out the books in her pillowcase. The covers of the books had various pictures of woman on the front in odd positions and irregular clothing. She flipped through the pages of the magazine jaded. Leiko was getting tired of the same old thing in the school. She was getting tired of the school in general. Yawning, Leiko flipped another page of the magazine.

"_Good grades,"_ she thought. _"That's all I get here. No friendships, no love interest, just good grades."_

She flipped another page and twirled some of her Vermilion red hair between her thumb and index finger.

Suddenly, there was a click from the washroom door. Leiko stood immediately. Confused and a little fearful, she stood still watching the door knob turn slowly.

Leiko's heart raced as the door began to open. She felt like running out of her room but she knew she had to stand tall and be brave.

To her surprise, a thin, small girl with large Persian green eyes and shiny black hair that reached up to her shoulders at most stood many feet away from Leiko carrying a black suitcase. What was even more of a surprise was that this girl had only cotton white towel around that barely reached her knees.

The small girl hesitated as she took a step back. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Leiko smirked. "I should be asking _you _those questions." She glanced at the girl, hoping to see that she'd smile and answer first. Not to her liking, the girl continued to frown, clutching the handle of her suitcase.

Sighing, Leiko answered her questions. "My name is Leiko Watanabe. I live here in this dorm. Now who are you and why are you here?"

The girl remained quiet, glaring at Leiko, still unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Come on," Leiko smiled brightly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I really do live in this dorm." She pointed to her uniform. "I go to the St. Spica Institute."

Moments passed but the girl finally broke down and spoke. "My name is Kaori… Kaori Fujikage. I will be attending Spica and living in this room… I guess we share this dorm then."

Leiko marched up to Kaori and examined her closely. She walked around her, surveying every part of her body that she could see.

"_She's cute,"_ Leiko thought as she stood behind her newly found roommate. She licked her lips as she lowered her eyelids. She then grabbed Kaori's shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

Kaori squeaked as she fell on to her stomach. She had brought her arms to her chest and still clutched on to her suitcase. She felt uncomfortable with her chest against the case and Leiko's gynaeoid body over her. Her head faced the carpet but she peered over two see Leiko's hands pressing on the ground close to her. Fear grew onto Kaori while she felt Leiko's chest brush against her back. She could hear her roommate's breath in her ear and her red hair sweep around on her neck.

Leiko moved one of her hands off the ground and brought it to Kaori's stomach. She then gently lifted her hand, bringing Kaori along. When there was a small space between the ground and Leiko's peer, Leiko moved her hands to Kaori's breast, caressing it softly. With her fingers, she rubbed the center as she brought her other hand to Kaori's legs gradually.

As Leiko's arm leisurely ran down Kaori's body, the dark haired girl's breaths shortened, her heart raced faster. Kaori continued to clutch on her suitcase, hoping Leiko was only teasing her and soon move off of her body. "Leiko," she whispered quietly.

Leiko heard her name from Kaori but ignored her for she had reached her destination. Leiko's long fingers brushed the inside of Kaori's thighs. She crept up farther, reaching the crotch area.

A knock came from the entrance door. Both Kaori and Leiko's eyes widened. But Leiko's lowered quickly, as she pulled up the towel. Kaori's fear continued to grow, she felt she had to scream but couldn't move her body "The door…" she whispered to Leiko.

Leiko shrugged and rubbed the center of Kaori's breast roughly.

That's where Kaori had her limit. "Leiko!" She grunted loudly.

The door opened vociferously. "Leiko Watanabe!"

Both Leiko and Kaori turned to the door in shock. A girl in a Spica uniform stood at the doorway. Her bangs were blond and her eyes were Robin Egg blue. Around her head was a Fire engine red cloth that was knotted at the back of her head while the rest of the material hung loosely. The girl's expression was angry and intimidating.

"President Hanabusa," Leiko smirked. She removed her hands off of Kaori and stood up slowly. She stretched and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mikazuki walked quickly towards Kaori. When she reached her, she bent down and her expression changed. "Fujikage-chan," She said with concern. "Are you all right?" She extended her hand towards the small shaking girl.

Hesitating, Kaori took Mikazuki's hand. It was warm and her long fingers felt good against Kaori's skin. When she was up, Mikazuki still held her hand but paid little attention to her. All her thoughts were on Leiko.

"Watanabe-san! How dare you!? Do you even know who this young woman is?"

Leiko shrugged. "Kaori Fujikage, heiress of Fujikage Hotels?"

Mikazuki's free hand ballad up as she nodded. She hated it when Leiko was right. "Then if you know who she is, why would you do what you did with her? What could be the reason for this inappropriate behavior?"

"We were just fooling around," Leiko mumbled. "It was nothing serious. Ask her if you want."

Mikazuki turned to Kaori. "Was it all out of fun Fujikage-chan?"

Kaori shifted around uncomfortably. She didn't want to get Leiko in trouble, yet she didn't want to lie. Sighing, she nodded. She knew she would have to live with Leiko for a long time and she didn't want to start off their first day together horribly; not that it didn't already start like that.

Mikazuki turned back to Leiko. She didn't believe Fujikage-chan but she didn't want to get in trouble with any of the sisters. "If I ever hear that you are doing anything to Fujikage-chan, I will have you expelled. Do you understand Watanabe-san?"

Lazily, Leiko nodded.

"Let me know if Watanabe-san is bothering you, okay?" Mikazuki asked, directing her attention to Kaori.

Kaori nodded slowly.

Mikazuki glared at Leiko once more before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Man, what a cow," Leiko muttered under her breath while she made her way to the door. She locked it and walked to the clean bed. She sat down on it and stared at Kaori. "You may want to put some clothes on."

Kaori looked down at herself, noticing she was only in a towel. "Oh…" She mumbled.

"I'll put your stuff away in the drawers while you change."

"What will I wear?"

Leiko walked to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and pulled out white material. She walked to Kaori and said, "One of the sisters had come here a few days before and placed this in the drawer. I didn't know why though. Eventually, I came to the conclusion I was getting a roommate."

Kaori nodded and took the material. "You don't have to put my stuff away Watanabe-san."

"Just call me Leiko," The red head smiled and took hand of Kaori's suitcase. "And I don't mind. It's the least I could do."

"All right then," Kaori mumbled. She turned around and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Utako-san!" Bachiko Nakamura yelled as she ran across fields of green grass and multi colored flowers. Surrounding the area were trees of different shapes and sizes. "Utako-san, wait up!"

Utako Ekiguchi turned around to see a girl with chocolate brown hair running her way. Part of her hair was tied up while the rest was left down. She was dressed in a Lulim uniform carrying a medium pink and dark book bag. Her lime green eyes sparkled as she reached the thin Miator student.

"Bachiko-chan," Utako smiled. "I didn't see you at all. I apologize."

Bachiko smiled greatly as she looked at the exquisite sky blue eyed and glistening black haired fourth year. "It's no problem Utako. I would have caught you in the cathedral but you left so fast I didn't get a chance to. Where are you off to Utako? You don't normally go anywhere this way after Choir practice."

Utako smiled at the other fourth year. "I'm going to Fuka-sama."

"Fuka-sama?" Bachiko repeated. She was in a bit of shock. Kaiyo Fuka was Spica Institute's athletic protégé. Utako went to Miator, and the two schools had been battling for years against one another. So why would she want to see Kaiyo. The two didn't even go to the same school.

"Yes," Utako said softly. "I've been meaning to watch Fuka-sama play tennis. President Arakaki said it's very entertaining."

Bachiko's mouth formed an "O". It was now clear why Utako was going to see Fuka-sama. She just wanted to watch her play, nothing more, nothing less. "Well why don't I come along with you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't have any student council meetings today and I don't think President Oshiro will need me so I can come."

Utako nodded. "Well let's go then." She began walking aside with her Lulim Fourth year friend.

* * *

Leiko sat knelled over a open drawer filled with Kaori's undergarments. In her hands were the last two pieces of underwear. Leiko stared over the underwear annoyed. Normally, she would have enjoyed to experience touch a cute's girl's undergarments, but for once, she didn't feel anything. It was like when she had touched Kaori, she actually felt she was just fooling, not that there was any attraction. This angered Leiko. She wanted to feel more for Kaori then just physical attraction.

"Leiko-san?"

Quickly, Leiko shoved in Kaori's white laced bra and matching underwear. She turned to Kaori, her face slightly red. To her surprise, Kaori didn't look the least bit odd in her uniform.She actually seemed comfortable. She even had black Maryjane's and knee high white socks to embellish them. "Very nice Kaori-chan," Leiko smiled. "But what's with the thing on your head?" Leiko's long index finger pointed at the fabric on Kaori head. Her hat was decorated with black and white checkers on one side and a small black bear on the other side.

Kaori pulled off the hat from her head and blushed. "What wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Leiko smiled. "It is just.. You can't wear that here."

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules."

"But what about President Hanabusa?"

"She has permission."

"From who?"

"Her parents."

"Oh."

"Why don't we try something different?"

"Like what?"

"Go sit at your desk."

Perplexed, Kaori nodded and walked to her desk. She pulled out her chair and took a seat.

"What are you going to do Leiko-san?" From the corner of her eye, Kaori could see Leiko rummaging through her drawer.

"Just getting a couple materials," Leiko assured her roommate. She pulled out a royal blue ribbon and a brush. She made her way to Kaori, a smile on her face. "May I brush your hair Kaori-san?"

Kaori nodded, still unsure if that was all Leiko would do.

Leiko took a part of Kaori's hair from the side and began brushing it slowly.

"Kaori-san has very beautiful hair."

"Thank you Leiko-san."

"Kaori...?"

"Yes Leiko-san?"

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to learn about my culture."

"But.. Can't you learn about Japan in America?"

"Of course you can... But that wanted me to experience it for myself."

Leiko nodded as she took another part of Kaori's hair.

"What was your home like Kaori-san?"

"It was great," Kaori smiled. "All of my homes."

"How many did you have?"

"A lot. We moved around often so I never had time to settle in one house... But the time I did have there. I enjoyed it."

"Did you have a lot of friends?"

"I didn't have time to since I was always moving. Plus I was home schooled my whole life so I never had a chance to make friends at school."

"Oh..." Leiko mumbled quietly. She took some of Kaori's hair from the side and picked up the ribbon. "Your going to love it here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kaori-san is so beautiful.. She make so many friends."

"Thank you Leiko-san."

"No problem," Leiko grinned. Her stomach turned, making her feel sick. Her comment about Kaori being beautiful and making friends, it angered her, because it was the truth. "I'm done with your hair, go see it in the mirror."

Kaori stood from the seat and walked to the mirror. She stared at her reflection with a large smile on her face. Her uniform suited her nicely, and with the ribbon in her hair, she thought she look perfect for Spica.

"Thank you Leiko-san," she said still looking at herself. "It looks beautiful."

After a moment, Kaori felt long arms wrap around her waist. Suddenly, there was hot air brushing against her cheek.

"Don't you mean... "'_I_ look beautiful'?"

"I _do_ look beautiful."

The two students stood in silence, staring at the mirror. Staring at Leiko's lithe body pressing against Kaori's small shape.

* * *

"Fuka-sama is amazing, isn't she Utako-san?" Bachiko asked Utako. The two stood not so far from two girls playing tennis on a field. One girl was dressed in all different shades of blue in a t-shirt and skirt while the other was were cougar blue shorts and  
a eggplant purple t-shirt.

Utako nodded. "Yes... She is."

"I think she's going to win!" Bachiko cheered.

Utako nodded in agreement.

The tennis ball flew from one side to another. The female in the skirt reached out for it but the ball divided into the ground.

"Damn..." She mumbled quietly.

"Nice try Yumiko," Kaiyo Fuka smiled as she raise her tennis racket over her shoulder. Her indigo eyes brightened her face and took more attention then her Prussian blue hair. "But it seems I win again."

"Wait till next time," Yumiko grinned. "I'll get you next time. You just wait and see." With that, she waved and walked off the court.

Kaiyo chuckled before walking towards her water bottle and towel. She took a long cool drink as she wiped the sweat from her face with the cotton material.

"She won Utako!" Bachiko grinned. "Isn't this great!?"

"Yes, it is," Utako smiled. She bent down and straightened her dress. "That was a very entertaining game. Did you enjoy watching it Bachiko-san?"

"Of course!" Bachiko exclaimed. She turned from Utako and looked at Kaiyo, her eyes followed the athlete's every move. "Hey, Utako-san?"

"Yes Bachiko-san?"

"Why don't we go walk with Fuka-sama?"

"I don't think Fuka-sama would really want to walk with us Bachiko. She's a very important women and doesn't seem to have much time for us."

"How do we know that for sure Utako?" Bachiko grinned. She grabbed the Miator student's hand and pulled her along as she ran towards the Fifth year. "Fuka-sama! Fuka-sama!"

Kaiyo had been walking down a pathway, heading back to the Strawberry dorms. She hadn't gotten far, since she could still see the tennis court if she looked behind her. She hung her towel over her shoulder and took another drink of water.

"Fuka-sama!"

Kaiyo turned around as she heard her title. To her surprise, a Lulim student was running her way dragging a Miator student behind her. It appeared the the Miator student had trouble keeping up with the bubbly Lulim student. Kaiyo stood still as she watched the faces of the two students become clear. She first noticed the Lulim student. As excepted this cheerful girl had a huge smile on her face. She peered behind her to see the Miator student clutching her knees and breathing deeply.

"Are you all right?" Kaiyo asked the Miator student.

"Of course she is," The Lulim girl answered. "She's just out of breath from all that running."

"I see..." Kaiyo mumbled quietly. She kept her eyes on the Miator student as the Lulim girl talked.

"My name is Bachiko Nakamura," The Lulim girl smiled. She stuck her face right in front a Kaiyo's. "And this is my friend...," she moved aside, gesturing towards the Miator student. "Utako Ekiguchi."

Utako slowly arose, holding her book bag close to her. She had her head bowed which annoyed Kaiyo since she couldn't get a glimpse at the Miator girl.

"Hello Fuka-sama," Utako said in a small voice. She looked up at the Spica star with a smile.

The first thing Fuka noticed about Utako was her pale skin. It appeared soft yet cold in a way. Kaiyo longed to reach out and touch Utako but restrained herself from doing so.

"Utako-chan," Kaiyo smiled. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and looked away.

"Utako-san and I were wondering if we could walk back to the Strawberry dorms with you Fuka-san," Bachiko grinned.

"Really?" Kaiyo asked, turing her attention back to Utako.

The small fourth year nodded. "If it's all right with you."

Kaiyo nodded. "Yeah. We can all walk together." She took a step closer to Utako but Bachiko quickly came between the two. She smiled as she turned to Utako. "I told you she'd walk with us!"

"Yes, you did," Utako nodded. She looked up at Kaiyo. "Shall we go Fuka-sama?"

Kaiyo stared at Utako, pondering over her eyes yet nodded slowly. As the three walked, Kaiyo couldn't help wonder about Utako and why she looked so lonely and ill even with a friend like Bachiko.


	2. Faint

Chapter 2:

Faint

"….All my compliments shrink to nothing

I'm ashamed of all my somethings

She glad for one day to comfort me

Only because she has suffered

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in futures

Here she stands today

In her brilliant shining ways

Stronger than her pain

In her brilliant shining ways

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in futures

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in future

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive and she knows

How to believe in Jesus."

Utako took deep breath as she strummed the final chords of her acoustic guitar.

* * *

Not so far off, hiding behind a large cherry tree, Chiyuri Sasaki smiled as she watched the small Miator student finish off the song.

"_Utako-chan is getting really good,"_ Chiyuri thought as she watched the girl put the instrument in its dark case.

A gentle breeze rustled through the outside world behind the large church. The leaves of all the cherry blossom trees danced some wilder then others as they brushed past the Utako.

Chiyuri watched Utako hold a hand to her head as she watched the leaves pass her by. Her hair danced along to the rhythm of the wind while she hung her book bag on her slim arm and carried her case with her hand.

Chiyuri picked up her own dark book bag and brushed dirt off her black dress shoes. She then straightened her own Miator uniform and watched Utako leave the back of the cathedral and head for the front. When she couldn't see the beautiful fourth year anymore, she turned around and made her way out from the back of the cathedral.

* * *

It had only been yesterday when Utako and Bachiko had walked with Fuka-sama. Bachiko sat quietly in class reflecting on the long walk.

"_Utako hadn't said much,"_ she thought as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil. _"She looked kind of lonely too. I wonder what's bothering her…"_

Just then, the school bell wrung through the halls of Le Rim School. All the girls in the classroom stood and gathered their things. Some stayed behind to clean up but Bachiko simply grabbed all her things and rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

Akirako Yamazaki stood outside the strawberry dorms frowning as the wind rustled her hair. She patted her blond mane and fixed her black headband. She then glanced down at her Miator uniform disgusted.

"I knew I should have gone to Spica," she mumbled to herself.

"Akirako-sama!"

Akirako turned to see Bachiko running towards her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as the bubbly Lulim student ran to her.

When Bachiko reached the fifth year she clutched her knees and took deep breaths, not only because she had ran so far and fast, but also because she was nervous. Whenever Bachiko got close to Akirako she got uneasy. Her face would turn bright red when she looked into the cold Sapphire blue eyes of the Miator student. So Bachiko would keep her head down, hoping that she wouldn't upset Akirako and praying that one day, Akirako would look into her eyes lovingly.

"What do you want Bachiko?"

"I w-was just w-wondering if Akirako-sama would l-like to… W-Walk with me," Bachiko stammered while she stared at Akirako's onyx Mary Janes'.

Akirako smirked. It was obvious that Bachiko was admiring her. It was almost funny for Bachiko to even believe that Akirako would give her any respect. Akirako barely even smiled at the girl, and if she did, it was a fake smile. Bachiko should have gone on and crush on somebody else because Akirako's heart belonged to no one.

"I rather not," Akirako muttered. She noticed Bachiko shut her eyes and rub them hectically.

"_Is she seriously going to cry?" _Akirako asked herself. She felt like laughing but decided to play it cool; mess with the fourth year's head a little.

"Bachiko…" Akirako said in a silky tone. "Why won't Bachiko-chan look at me with her beautiful face? It really hurts my feelings when Bachiko-chan doesn't smile at me."

Bachiko's eyes flashed open. Was she hearing Akirako correctly? Did the love of her life just compliment her? Out of all the years Bachiko had chased after Akirako, after all the gifts, never once had Akirako even acknowledged her. So why now did Akirako want her? Was it because she had always been so easy? Was she really challenging her crush now? And did her crush enjoy this game?

"I'm sorry Akirako-sama," Bachiko mumbled looking up into the eyes of the fifth year. The first thing she noticed was that Akirako's eyes sparkled. For the first time, Akirako's eyes sparkled. Her crush actually looked happy to see her. If Akirako was just acting like she liked Bachiko, she was damn good at it.

"Ah, Bachiko-chan's beautiful face, how I've missed it so much," Akirako lied. She placed her hands on the fourth year's cheeks. To her surprise, they were cold but quickly warmed up.

Akirako's touch was cold, but with Bachiko's face burning, the touch soon felt warm. Bachiko opened her mouth to say something but found she was speechless. She kept her gaze upwards at Akirako who kept her from falling. The Lulim girl stared up at the Miator student her eyes halfway opened. It was as if Akirako had put Bachiko into a deep trance.

"Bachiko-chan looks so cute when her face is red," Akirako said, bringing herself a bit closer to the girl. She bent down so that she and the fourth year were at equal eye level. She then brought her lips to Bachiko's ear.

"I went to do many things to Bachiko-chan," Akirako whispered. "I want to strip her and bring many good feelings to her. I want to lie beside her naked and watch her sleep. But do you know what I really want to do to you, Bachiko-chan?"

Bachiko slowly shook her head.

"I want to kiss Bachiko-chan right now," Akirako lied. She brought her lips away from Bachiko's ear and then looked her straight in the eye. Bachiko's expression was priceless, Akirako could have raped the girl and she wouldn't have said a thing.

"Akirako-sama…" Bachiko mumbled.

"Bachiko-chan…" Akirako smiled. She brought herself closer to Bachiko's lips; her eyes opened halfway still looking into the glossy green eyes of the cute Lulim student.

Bachiko stared into the eyes of her crush once more before closing her eyes and opening her heart to the sensation of her love.

"Akirako-san."

Akirako let go of Bachiko and turned to see Chiyuri glaring at her. "Chiyuri-san."

Bachiko felt lightheaded but did her best to stand straight. Although she swayed a little, she was able to concentrate on the Falu redhead with cold Han purple eyes. Chiyuri's hair was in two high pigtails and her bangs swished to the left side of her face, covering her left eyebrow. For a girl with two short pigtails in her hair, she definitely didn't look like the girly type.

"Seems as if you were having fun weren't you, Akirako?" Chiyuri stated in an expressionless tone. "Don't stop on my account."

"We were just finishing," Akirako said as she glared at Chiyuri. She walked towards her fellow fifth year. "Let's get out of here."

Chiyuri smirked at Bachiko once before walking alongside her friend.

* * *

Bachiko watched them go. She heard Chiyuri mumbled something about beds and Akirako saying something about fun. When they were out of her sight, Bachiko fainted.

* * *

"What was that seriously about? Chiyuri asked as she seated herself on Akirako's bed. She had pulled off her Miator uniform, socks, and dress shoes. She was now dressed in an overly large fire engine red long sleeved shirt and indigo sweatpants.

"Like I said," Akirako mumbled as she straightened her transparent laced night gown. "I was just playing with her."

"But she likes you."

"I know."

"So why would you play with her even though—" She was cut off.

Akirako held a long index finger to her roommate's lips. She leaned in close to the red head, a smirk on her on lips. "Chiyuri… Do you love me yet?"

Chiyuri gently took Akirako's finger and placed it where it belonged, on Akirako's mouth. "Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Akirako glared at her roommate, hate in her eyes. "Where were you Chiyuri? I was waiting outside for you before Bachiko came to me."

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I'll find out for sure. And when I do; I'm not just going to hurt you for pleasure."

Chiyuri smirked and stared at the body of her roommate. Akirako was curved; she had a large chest, small waist, and nicely shaped hips. Any other girl would have been thankful to have Akirako, but not Chiyuri. She could careless about her. It was always the same with the blond. She'd upset Chiyuri but some how turn it around so that the redhead looked like the bad person, and then in some twisted way, got Chiyuri to do whatever Akirako considered an apology so that they could sleep together in the night. Akirako was definitely a twisted woman. What Bachiko saw in her was way over Chiyuri's head.

"What's with that smirk?" Akirako asked turning her back on the fifth year.

Chiyuri wrapped her arms around the other fifth year's waist and brought her close.

"Let's not talk…" She mumbled.

Akirako smirked and turned around facing Chiyuri. "Let's just move."

* * *

Bachiko awoke in her dorm, unsure of how she got there. She looked down to see she was lying in her usual bed; her pajamas had been put on her sweating body. She wasn't sure why she was sweating, for she hadn't remembered dreaming or having a nightmare. She looked around the room, only to see her roommate, Masa Obinata lying in the bed across from her facing a wall. She sighed and laid her head back on her pillow. Looking at the ceiling, Bachiko smiled while thinking about how close she had been to Akirako.

"_Now,"_ she thought. _"Now I know for sure she loves me back."_ She closed her eyes still with a faint smile across her lips.

* * *

Author note: Oh.. Seems as if the sexual tension is rising. xD

The song in the beginning is called "Fully Alive" by the band Flyleaf.


	3. Friendships are Formed

Chapter 3:

Friendships are Formed

Masa Obinata yawned stridently. She pulled her arms out of her covers and reached up towards the ceiling.

It was a Saturday, the first Saturday of the school year. The first weekend of the school year was the one she could spend exploring or napping about. Most of the time, she just hung out with Bachiko or Youka Abe. Yes, the first weekend of the year was _definitely _her favorite weekend.

Masa pushed her amber orange bangs about on her forehead before ruffling her shoulder length hair. She sat up and leaned to the right a bit to see she had left her window wide open. She shook her head, disappointed. _'_

_"I could have gotten Bachiko-chan sick," _she thought.

She threw her sheets off of her legs and jumped out of her bed. Then she rushed to her window and closed it a little and brought the transparent curtains together. Smiling, she did the same to Bachiko's window and brushed her hand against her peach thighs. She then lifted up her giant Metallic gold and Mustard yellow shapeless blouse. Under the chemise, she wore goldenrod yellow laced underwear. Turning her head to see if Bachiko was awake, she slipped the panties off and placed them under her. After undressing her bottom half, she pulled her top down and bent down to pick up her underwear. She glanced at Bachiko once more before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

"_Bachiko-chan!"_

_Bachiko whirled her head around to see Akirako running towards her. _

"_Bachiko-chan!" She called again._

"_Akirako-sama!" Bachiko grinned. She ran towards her lover, arms open._

_Akirako opened her arms also and rushed into Bachiko. She held the Lulim student close to her in her arms and closed her eyes._

"_Bachiko-chan," she whispered softly in the brunette's ear while stroking her hair. "I want to be with you forever."_

_Bachiko pulled away from Akirako a bit to see her face. "Do you mean that Akirako-sama?"_

_Akirako's eyes sparkled, "Would I ever lie to my beautiful Bachiko-chan?"_

"_Oh Akirako-sama!" Bachiko gushed as she pulled Akirako into another embrace._

* * *

Masa stepped out of the bathroom in her white bath robe.

"_Akirako-sama… Oh… Akirako-sama…" _

Masa twirled her head in the direction of the sleeping fourth year. She sighed while Bachiko breathed Akirako's name. She couldn't understand what her fellow fourth year saw in the arrogant fifth year. The only person Akirako cared about or looked out for was herself. If only Bachiko could see that, then she could avoid getting hurt.

Masa groaned and strolled over to her wardrobe. She opened the giant doors and searched for a pair of dark jeans.

"Jeans, jeans, jeans," Masa muttered as she searched. She tried her best to ignoring the sounds of Bachiko stirring Akirako's name. _"Just ignore her, just ignore her,"_ She thought while she pulled out a pair of jeans.

She was able to stop herself from staring at Bachiko while she pulled on her jeans and hauled on her Jade green Juliette sleeve shirt. She fixed the v-neck part of her shirt and then went into her drawers to find a pair of socks.

"Masa-san?"

Masa's eyebrows perked up but lowered quickly. "Yes Bachiko-chan?"

"You brought me here right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Thank you Masa-san."

Masa nodded and pulled out a pair of white socks, "I'm going to see Youka. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, just let me shower quickly."

"All right."

* * *

"KAORI-CHAN!"

"Ah!"

Kaori flipped out of her bed and landed on her stomach. She quickly came to her knees. She glared at a now sneering Leiko. She looked up and down at the redhead. Leiko wore a pine green halter top with a short onyx jacket. On her legs was a tight, short denim skirt embellished by a black belt.

"Where are you going?" Kaori asked as she rose to her feet. She straightened her cerise pajamas.

"_We_ are going to explore the campus," Leiko exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because it's a Saturday and there's nothing else to do," Leiko rolled her eyes. "Plus you haven't seen all of Astraea Hill and I doubt you understand the rules here."

"True," Kaori muttered. She sighed, "Fine." She stretched and yawned before walking to the bathroom, robe and underwear in hand.

* * *

Bachiko grinned while Masa locked the door of their dorm. Bachiko was dressed in a white tunic top paired with dark skinny jeans and white leather stilettos. She had pulled her hair back into its usual half ponytail and tied it with a black hair tie.

"Youka-san came by; she was wearing her grey suspenders again," Masa grinned as she put her keys in her pocket.

Bachiko giggled, "After all the times I tried hiding those things, she still doesn't get it."

"Anyway," Masa continued. "She said to meet her at the front of the gate."

Bachiko nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

Kaori pulled down on her black wrap top and adjusted her grey vest.

"Nice jeans," Leiko commented on the dark haired girl's onyx jeans.

Kaori smiled, "Thanks." She reached for her onyx and slate grey sneakers and keys.

Leiko slapped on grey ballet flats and stared at the fourth year put on her shoes with patience. "Aw come on Kaori, hurry up."

Kaori rolled her eyes and shoved her laces into her shoes. "Happy?"

"As happy as I'll ever get," Leiko sneered. She walked to the entrance door and opened it up. She watched Kaori place the keys in her pocket while she stepped out of their room. When she was in the hall, Leiko shut the door and locked it with her own key.

"So where are we going first?" Kaori asked the redhead.

With one final turn of the key, Leiko answered, "To the front gate, then we'll decide from there." She straightened and led the way to the entrance of the strawberry dormitory. Kaori followed her closely.

"So Leiko-san—"

"Leiko, Kaori; just Leiko."

"Fine. So Leiko, why did you decide to come to Spica?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because," Kaori replied. "I answered your questions; it's only fair you answer mine."

"I suppose," Leiko muttered taking a turn at one of the corners. "Well, Spica had a great horse racing team."

"You ride horses?"

"Yeah," Leiko muttered. "Why? You don't like them?"

"No it's not that," Kaori grinned. "It's just you never told me so I didn't know."

"Well now you know," Leiko smiled. "Hey, have you been to town yet?"

"I passed by it in my car when I was coming up here."

"That's not good enough," Leiko declared. "We'll have to plan a day trip in the town."

"Can we do that?"

"Of course we can!" Leiko exclaimed, opening the large doors of the entrance of the dormitory. "We can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

"No we can't."

Leiko shot Kaori a cold glare, "Way to rain on my parade."

"Sorry," Kaori giggled. She looked out in the panorama in front of her. Once again, she was amazed by the beauty of her school. It always took her away. "I seriously love this place."

"Because it's beautiful?"

"Yeah and—"

"So you like it because it's like you?"

Kaori blushed and rolled her eyes comically, "Do you ever stop complimenting?"

"Hey," Leiko sneered. "You're the only girl I ever compliment."

"And what about you're other friends?"

Leiko quieted. She blinked a few times and fussed around with her fingers. "What other friends?"

Kaori blinked. She peered closely at Leiko and then blinked again. Was it possibly for Leiko to not have any other friends? She seemed so nice, what could it have been that made people not like her?

"I'm smart and a bit obnoxious," Leiko answered; as if she could read Kaori's mind. "I guess that turns some people off. I could care less though."

"For some reason," Kaori muttered. "I can't believe that Leiko."

Leiko sighed, "Believe what you want."

* * *

Masa walked side by side with Bachiko who was strangely quiet. Normally, the loud fourth year would have something to say, but today, she walked quietly only smiling and nodding ever so often to those who passed by the pair.

"What's the matter Bachiko-chan?"

Bachiko turned to Masa and blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you aren't talking."

"Oh? Sorry."

"It's all right," Masa sighed. "Is something on your mind?"

"Try someone," Bachiko chuckled.

Masa stared at Bachiko, hands clenched. She knew it from the start that Bachiko had been thinking about Akirako, she just didn't want to consider it.

* * *

Youka tapped her foot to the rhythm of an unknown beat while she waited for Masa and Bachiko. Dressed in grey suspenders, black ankle boots, and a white buttoned shirt, Youka shifted from foot to foot. Her unusual hair blew moving along with her movements. Her black and ice blue hair was styled awkwardly, familiar to what was called "scene" hair in the western parts of the world. The western area was where Youka got most of her clothes and fashion ideas from, all though Japan did help out quite a bit. She adjusted her coral pink bow at the side of her head and her onyx headband.

"Try and catch up Leiko!"

Youka turned her head to see a dark haired girl laughing and running her way. Behind her she saw Leiko Watanabe chasing after her.

"Slow down Kaori-chan!"

"What's Leiko doing with that girl?" Youka asked herself. Her eyes widened and her breaths shortened. Quickly, she ran in front of the dark haired girl Leiko was chasing.

Kaori looked up at the back of the black and blue headed girl. She looked past the tall girl's shoulder trying to get a look of her face. She noticed the girl had sangria red eyes and pink glossed lips. Her facial expression was menacing while she guarded Kaori.

Leiko slowed down to a casual walk when she saw Youka extend her arms out, protecting Kaori. She smirked as she approached the two.

"What's this?" Leiko said in a casual tone. "A hidden love affair about to unravel?"

"Shut up Leiko," Youka demanded. "I'm just protecting this girl from the likings of you."

"I think Kaori-chan can protect herself."

Youka rolled her eyes, "Just walk away Leiko."

"No," Leiko disagreed. "Just because you date my president doesn't mean you own me."

Youka's eyes in widened once more and then slowly lowered. She threw her head down, hurt. The memories were coming back to her. She drew her hands from her sides and brought them into a self hug.

Leiko smirked while Kaori stepped forward and stared at the multicolor haired girl. She blinked and then also lowered her eyes. She didn't understand the pain the girl was going through with Leiko's comment but for some strange reason, she also felt bad.

"Come on Kaori-chan," Leiko sneered. "Let's go."

Kaori shot the red head a deadly glare and then turned back to Youka. She pressed her hand on the red eyed beauty's shoulder and smiled. "Cool hair Youka-sama."

Youka tilted her head upwards to look at the small black haired girl. She peered closely at her but smiled. Kaori was sweet and familiar looking. "Thanks… Kaori-chan."

Kaori blushed and straightened, "What's Youka-sama's full name?"

"Youka Abe," The original black haired girl smiled. "What's Kaori's?"

"Kaori Fujikage," Kaori grinned. "Doesn't your family make the beautiful beds for the Fujikage Hotels?"

Youka nodded.

"Nice," Kaori beamed. "Those beds are so comfy and pretty. Sometimes, I'm too scared to sleep in them because they look so delicate."

Youka laughed and uncurled, "I used to say the same thing. Kaori-chan, are you the heiress of the hotels?"

Kaori nodded, "Yup. Why?"

"I thought I saw you once, I knew you looked familiar."

Kaori nodded, "What school does Youka-sama go to?"

"Lulim, I'm a fifth year."

"Wow!" Kaori looked amazed. She clasped her hands together. "I really wanted to go there. But my parents said no. Can you show me what's inside?"

"S-Sure," Youka blushed. "Yeah. When my friends get here we can go in and give you a tour."

"But Kaori-chan," Leiko cooed. "I thought you and I were going to explore?"

Kaori shot a Leiko another glare, "I don't want to explore with somebody who's going to be rude to my friends."

Leiko sighed and rubbed her temples. She could sense a headache coming on. She felt like telling Kaori off for being such a cow but decided to think better of it.

"I'm sorry, Youka-san," Leiko muttered.

"Hey, no feelings are hurt so I forgive you," Youka declared.

Leiko couldn't help but smile at Youka's crooked grin; it was just too amusing.

"Hey! There are my friends now!" Youka beamed as she pointed out to a running brunette and a walking orange haired asset. "Bachiko-chan! Masa-san!"

"Youka-san!" The brunette waved.

Kaori watched the running brunette run up to Youka, smile, and then bend down and take deep breaths. After not many inhales, she looked up, only to catch Kaori's gaze. Kaori stared at the bubbly green eyed schoolgirl. The girl looked straight into the dark haired girl's eyes more intense than Kaori did into the other's. Swallowing, Kaori worked up the courage to smile cowardly.

As soon as Kaori smiled, Bachiko stood straight and embraced her. She grinned wildly while she hugged the tiny figure of the girl.

A puzzled Kaori patted the back of the Bachiko awkwardly. "Uh... Hi…?"

"Hi!" Bachiko grinned, taking a step away from the confused green eyed student. "I'm Bachiko Nakamura. Who are you?"

"Kaori Fujikage," Kaori beamed. "Nice to meet you Bachiko-chan."

"You too Kaori-chan," Bachiko said. She pointed a finger at Masa and spoke, "This is Masa Obinata; but I call her Masa-san."

"Then I guess I will too," Kaori nodded. She turned to Masa, "Nice to meet you Masa-san."

"Likewise Kaori-chan," Masa smiled.

"And this is Leiko Watanabe," Kaori said gesturing towards the tall redhead.

Suddenly, both Masa and Bachiko got hostile looks on their faces. Bachiko even took a small step back.

"Leiko's changed," Youka said abruptly. "She's nicer now. I think Kaori's changed her."

"Really?" Bachiko asked. She shifted from foot to foot.

"Maybe Kaori-chan's Leiko-san's good luck charm?" Masa suggested.

A light pink spread on to Leiko's cheeks that made Kaori giggle.

"I think you're right Masa-san," Kaori snickered.

"S-Stop it g-guys!" Leiko blushed.

Everyone but Leiko laughed as the redhead's skin turned as deep red as her hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed. It made me want to continue my fan fiction :D**

**So thanks everybody but this doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing xD**


	4. Moonlight Sky

Chapter 4

Moonlight Sky

"Lulim was originally called Le Lim," Masa informed Kaori as the group of girl walked down the school's halls.

"Why did they change it?" Kaori asked.

"I'm not sure," Masa admitted. "But they did."

The group strolled past many doors listening to Masa's information on the school.

"I hear there are some interesting clubs in Lulim, is it true?" Leiko asked politely.

"Yeah!" Bachiko beamed. "There's a lot!"

"Bachiko-chan is right," Masa smiled. "What's better is that anyone can join these clubs."

"Even from the other schools?"

Masa nodded, "It's like what they've done with the Spica choir. Originally, only Spica students were allowed to join, but as the times changed, we got a new head master and the rules changed a bit. Like now anyone can join the choir but most students from Miator refuse to because Miator and Spica have been rivals for a long time.

Another rule is that the first weekend of a new school you don't have to wear your uniforms and school isn't held."

"If only it were like that every weekend," Youka mumbled.

"What?" Kaori blinked. "I-I thought it _was_ like this every weekend."

"Silly Kaori-chan," Leiko smiled, patting the back of the black haired Spica student. "I should have only told you it's like this for the first weekend."

"Yeah, you should have," Kaori muttered. "So was it always like this?"

"Oh no," Bachiko said, with her usual big smile. "The rule only started once our new principal came in."

"Chikaru Minamoto?" Kaori guessed.

"Minamoto-sensei," Masa corrected.

"Oh, right," Kaori blushed. "Minamoto-sensei?"

Masa nodded, "Minamoto-sensei used to be a student of Lulim. She was the class president of our school and started some of the clubs we have now. She was very bright and clever."

"An excellent student," Bachiko added.

"Right," Masa agreed. "Many students from all three schools look up to her."

"Wow," Kaori acclaimed. She clasped her hands together, "I hope I can be as great as Minamoto-sensei one day."

"Don't we all?" Leiko smiled.

* * *

"Etoile-sama!" Fumiya Arakaki called. She raced up and down flights of stairs in search of Etoile.

"Etolie-sama!" Fumiya called again. She ran up another flight of stairs and called out for the Etoile, searching for her from above.

"Hmm…" Fumiya murmured to herself. "Etolie-sama must have gone outside… No, maybe to the library!" Fumiya nodded as she reviewed her prediction. She then turned to the left and ran.

* * *

Sachiko Kobayashi peered down a long empty hallway from her hiding place behind one of the walls. Taking a deep breath, she took a small step from her hiding place. She scanned the hall quickly; glad to find that she was alone. Fully stepping out of her hiding place, Sachiko took a breath of relief and straightened her Miator uniform.

"_Finally,"_ she thought. _"Silence."_

She nodded to herself and made her way down the hall.

"_Now all I have to do is stay away from Fumiya."_

* * *

"Thanks for the tour and explanations," Kaori grinned. She, along with Masa, Youka, Bachiko, and Leiko stood outside the front of Le Lim Girls' School talking.

"Your welcome Kaori-chan," Masa smiled. "I enjoyed the company of you and Leiko-san very much. I hope we can do something like this again some time soon."

"Me too," Bachiko beamed. She looked at Youka that only nodded.

Leiko nodded, "Well the day is still young, why don't we all spend it in the library?"

"Great idea Leiko-san," Bachiko agreed. She took a grip of Kaori's arm and tugged it eagerly. "You'll love our book collection; our library is just simply stunning."

"So I've heard," Kaori winced. She pulled her arm away from Bachiko and rubbed it gingerly. "Maybe we'll meet some Miator students that we can befriend."

"Maybe," Leiko muttered.

"Aw Leiko-san," Masa chuckled. "You need to learn how to open up more."

Leiko rolled her eyes playfully and nodded.

* * *

Utako's fragile fingers brushed past the spines of the books in her reach. The Astraea library, like any library, it was filled with plenty of books, staircases, tables and chairs to study, a front desk, windows with curtains, and of course, students.

Utako stopped at a large book with a blood red spine and pulled in out its place. She quickly read over the cover and then opened up the book.

"You mean unlucky lovers really meet here?"

Utako raised an eyebrow and peeked up from her book.

"Yeah; another name for the library is even "'The Secret Garden.'"

Both Utako's eyebrows rose at the sound of Bachiko's voice. Suddenly, she heard the footsteps get louder. She quickly turned down to her book and pretended to read.

"Utako-chan?"

Utako looked up a bit and smiled timidly; Bachiko, Masa, Youka, Leiko Watanabe, and a petite girl with black hair and big green eyes stood in front of her. She looked at all five girls but only raised an eyebrow at Leiko. This fourth year that attended Spica was known by all three schools but not for a good reason. Not only that but she wasn't one to get out much and her group of friends didn't talk to Leiko at all. So why was the redhead standing next to Bachiko and Masa?

"Utako; the Miator student?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah, Utako Ekiguchi?" Bachiko clarified.

The green eyed young woman stepped forward, "I'm Kaori Fujikage, a Spica student." She held her hand out, "I've heard a lot about you Utako-chan."

Utako took Kaori's hand and shook if slowly, "Sorry I can't say the same for you Kaori-chan."

Kaori smiled, "It's all right Utako-chan." She gestured towards Leiko. "And this is my changed friend Leiko Watanabe."

"I know who she is," Utako said, looking at Leiko. Leiko looked away quickly. _"Changed, huh?"_ Utako thought. "Nice to meet you Leiko-san."

"As to you Utako-chan," Leiko muttered.

Utako smiled and then turned back to her book. "So, what brings you all to the library?"

"Kaori hasn't gotten a chance to look around here so we decided to bring her now," Masa filled Utako in.

"Oh," Utako nodded. "I see; are you enjoying our library Kaori-chan?"

"Very much Utako-chan," Kaori smiled.

"That's good," Utako muttered. She closed the book she had been reading and put it back in its place. She then adjusted her black turtleneck dress and pulled the sleeves down more, covering her fingers. "It was nice meeting you both but I have to be on my way. I hope we can become good friends."

"Me too," Kaori said quietly.

Utako nodded and gave her a smile wave. She looked at Leiko and nodded, "Leiko-san."

Still not looking at her, Leiko nodded and Utako took that as her way of saying goodbye. The Miator student waved to the other three girls and gracefully waltzed out of the area in her onyx Mary Jane's and white socks.

"Utako sure is pretty," Kaori said, watching the girl walk out of the building.

"Yes, on the inside and outside," Youka mumbled.

"I really do hope I get a chance to be friends with her," Kaori replied. "She seems to keep to herself a lot."

"When you get to know her, she can be open," Bachiko beamed. "It just takes time to break down her walls."

Kaori nodded and then turned to the bookshelves around her. "A very well stocked library I see."

Masa nodded, "I'm going to the front desk; I have to talk to one of the librarians."

"Oh that's right!" Kaori exclaimed. "Masa-san is the president of the Library Club."

Masa smiled and nodded once again. She then turned her back on her friends and disappeared in to the library.

"It must be hard, being the lib—"

"Leiko Watanabe."

The remaining four girls whirled around to find a buff brown high pigtailed brunette with steel blue eyes and an indigo headband glaring at Leiko. The short girl was dressed in the Miator uniform paired with ecru laced boots and a very agonizing stare.

"President Arakaki," Leiko bowed. Youka and Bachiko did the same and shortly after Kaori followed.

"Out of your room I see."

"Is it that much of a surprise?"

"Well you don't get out enough," President Arakaki smirked. "I was only concerned."

"Cut out the act Fumiya," Leiko straightened.

"How dare you talk to me like that!?" Fumiya growled. "You are speaking to the President of Miator if you've forgotten!"

"I could be talking to Sachiko for all I care," Leiko sneered.

Fumiya gasped and clutched her fist. She shut her eyes and growled at the ground. Her body shook a bit but she quickly calmed. Her hands unfolded and she opened her eyes. With a smile on her face, she said "Exactly why I've come here. It seems as if Sachiko-sama has left her room again without my acknowledgement."

"And you thought she was with me?" Leiko asked, crossing her arms.

"No," Fumiya said. "I had no idea you would even be here, anyway, I've been searching for her since morning."

"And what am _I_ supposed to do about that?"

"Nothing; I was just wondering if any of you have seen her."

"Well we haven't," Leiko answered quickly. "So why don't you just—"

"You've lost Sachiko-sama again I see."

Standing side by side with Fumiya was Tukiyo Oshiro, president of Lulim. Dressed in her Lulim uniform; her top being more like a sweater of flax yellow then the usual Le Lim top half of the uniform, black knees high socks and raw umber brown moccasins, and a giant rose madder red bow at the back of her tangerine orange hair that fell smoothly at her jaw lines.

"Tukiyo…" Fumiya mumbled. Suddenly, she felt something warm at her shoulder. She turned to her side to see Tukiyo smiling.

"It's all right Fumiya," The Lulim president with Payne's gray eyes smiled. "We will find Sachiko-sama."

"And we'll help!" Bachiko glowed.

Leiko raised an eyebrow, "We will?"

Shooting Leiko a cold glare and then turning back to the Presidents, Kaori said, "Yes, we will help."

Tukiyo looked at Kaori and brought her hand to her chin. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Um no," Kaori blushed. She clasped her hands together behind her back and straightened. "I'm Kaori Fujikage, a student of Spica."

"I see," Tukiyo mumbled. She glanced at Kaori once more before turning to Fumiya. "You and I will stay here and search, Bachiko-chan and Youka-san can go check the dorms while Kaori-chan and Leiko-san go look around Miator. Understand everyone?"

In unison, the five girls nodded and then split up to their destinations.

* * *

Sachiko twisted a strand of her lengthy slate gray hair. She stood in front of a large window inside St. Miator. Her dull violet eyes guided her from a tall tree to a short bush. Sighing, she fixed her bangs that covered her left eye. Today had started out awful for her. First she had to wake up early to finish some papers, and then she couldn't eat breakfast because Fumiya had been complaining about how odd it was that all the students could eat at what time they pleased for the first breakfast of the weekend. After that, Fumiya yelled at the silver haired sixth year for not saying the prayers for the first week of school; claiming that they had to say she hadn't arrived yet. It bothered Sachiko that Fumiya always brought her down, yet she stuck to Sachiko like a lost dog. The sunbeams shined brightly, brightening Sachiko's peach skin and gray hair as the Etolie groaned.

"How come I'm always Chan and your San?"

"Because I come off more mature; it's like that with some people."

Sachiko gasped, she recognized the second voice. Leiko Watanabe had to be close by. She looked left and right but decided not to move; there were no close by hiding places. Instead, she stared out the window calmly.

"You go up there and I'll check here Kaori-chan."

"All right Leiko-san."

The Miator student listened closely for the light but quick foot steps.

"And remember to call her by Etolie!"

"Got it!"

The voice of this Kaori was sweet sounding to Sachiko. She didn't mind being caught with someone of that sort of voice. She was glad that it was her instead of Leiko.

Kaori hurried down the hall, hands clasped behind her back. She remembered being told Sachiko was the Representative of all three schools, the Etolie. She was best spotted out by hair gray hair that was highlighted by a bit of silver. Apparently, Kaori hadn't seen her sooner because she had been representing the three schools at various places for the first week but she was sure to be back by the second week.

"Etolie-sama?" Kaori called in a quiet whisper. She listened to her voice echo through out the silent halls. "Etolie-sama?"

The Spica student suddenly stopped. She spotted long silver gray hair and the Miator uniform. The shoes on the Miator student were black moccasins and white tights. Kaori took a deep breath and then stepped toward the tall girl leaning over to the window.

"Eto—"  
"Kaori-chan," Sachiko murmured. She turned to see a puzzled dark haired, green eyed, small student staring at her. Sachiko smiled at the sight of the cute girl. She was unlike the other girls Sachiko seemed to always notice; she was smaller, not fully filling out in the curves section and possibly more quiet. The sixth year watched Kaori's cheeks brighten and then disappear in her great mass of hair. "What school do you go to?"

"S-Spica Etolie-sama," Kaori said to the ground. She refused to look up at the beautiful Miator schoolgirl in fear of embarrassing herself. She could feel her face redden even more while she thought about the person close to her.

"Ah, Spica," Sachiko muttered. She rubbed her chin with her fingers and turned her head back to the window. "What a shame, I was really hoping you'd be a Miator student."

Kaori gasped but quickly shut her eyes. Sachiko was making her stomach turn and her head hurt. She took a deep breath of the Etolie's sweet smelling scent and then spoke, "President Arakaki is looking for you Etolie-sama."

"Then I guess I should go to her," Sachiko sighed. "I suppose you know where she is."

Kaori nodded, "In the library."

Sachiko rolled her eyes, "Right. Thank you for the information Kaori-chan."

Kaori nodded, "It was an honor meeting you."

"As it was meeting you," Sachiko smiled. She cupped the girl's chin and brought her up.

Kaori blushed harder once she caught a close glance of Sachiko's violet eyes. She tried to open her mouth but found no words could come out.

"I hope to see you again, Kaori-chan," Sachiko whispered. She then removed her hands from the Spica schoolgirl, turned around, and walked down the hall to another flight of stairs.

Kaori touched her chin and smiled shyly. _"Sachiko-sama…"_ She put her hands on her hips, still smiling to herself.

"So I guess you found her?"

Kaori turned and grinned at Leiko who leaned against a wall, "She's on her way to Fumiya-sama right now."

Leiko walked up to Kaori and placed her hand on Kaori's shoulder, "So how was your first in counter with the Etolie?"

"Amazing," Kaori beamed.

* * *

"Ch-Chiyuri!"

Akirako shouted. She inhaled and then let out a breath. Her chest rose and then fell while Chiyuri appeared from under the sheets, a sly smile on her face. The fifth year rested herself beside the gasping blond. She tucked her arms behind her head and let out a breath.

Akirako turned her head and frowned at her follow fifth year. Sighing, she threw her head onto Chiyuri's large and bare chest. She kissed the redhead's collarbones before tapping her fingers on her own collarbone.

It was odd for Chiyuri to actually sleep with Akirako. It was always an odd sensation the time after the made love. Feeling Akirako's naked body against her exposed body during this time was always an awkward feeling.

"What are you thinking about Chiyuri?"

"Nothing important," The redhead stated.

"Humph, good to know I'm not on your mind."

Chiyuri frowned and sat up. Akirako shifted about while her lover moved. Soon, she sat on top of Chiyuri's legs and rested her head on the fifth year's shoulder. "Want to go take a walk?"

"I'm surprised you can even think of moving after that," Chiyuri sneered.

"That wasn't the best you've ever done Chiyuri," Akirako whispered straight in her ear. She let out a soft hum and fumbled around with a strand of the Miator student's hair. "Plus it's the afternoon; we should have waited till night."

Chiyuri turned her head to the side and pressed her glossy lips on to Akirako's. The odd sensation turned into an exciting consciousness. Akirako's warm lips pressed against her's were almost as right as the times she used to share with her past love; almost.

* * *

As the afternoon sun soon turned into the evening moon, the girls of the three schools on Astraea Hill began making their way to their rooms. By now, many girls were heading for bed or studying a bit before shutting off their lights. Some girls were more promiscuous at this time while others just wanted a soundless night's sleep.

Kaori had sat up, watching Leiko sleep for many minutes now. For some reason, the Spica schoolgirl was just too excited to rest her head. She pulled off a loose thread of her pajamas before sighing. She knew she was probably bothering Leiko, even if the redhead was asleep. Kaori stood up and walked to on the windows. She pulled the curtains apart, letting in the moonlight sky. She took a deep breath before heading back to her bed. Pulling up the sheets and adjusting her pillow, she was finally able to reach the ultimate comfort and shut her eyes. Sooner than she thought, she fell into a soundless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think it's kind of funny how no one seems to like Kaori, Utako, or Bachiko. LOL. **

**Thanks so much for the new reviews! Keep it up guys! **


	5. First Years

Chapter 5

First Years

"So we're getting a room temp?" Kaori asked Leiko. The Spica fourth year sat on her bed watching Leiko fumble about with her uniform skirt lining.

Leiko nodded and pulled off a loose thread from her skirt. She straightened her skirt out and then looked at Kaori, "Fix your bow."

Kaori huffed and pulled the loops of her ribbon, "Why are you panicking? Haven't you had a room temp before?"

"I did but I was never around to actually meet her," Leiko confessed. "I don't want her to think we're bad people, me in particular."

"Oh Leiko," Kaori sighed. She threw her head in her cupped hands and shook it leisurely. "What happened with you here that makes you think these things?"

"N-Nothing!" Leiko choked. She twisted her fingers together and glanced around the room. She was anxious. Now that she had Kaori, she was sure to have to get used to meeting people if she wanted to keep this dark haired school girl safe. As she looked around her dorm, she caught a gaze of Kaori. The green eyed beauty's watery eyes faced the ground beneath them; a blank stare on her face. Her normally full of life face was in a dead stare. Her rounded bottom lip quivered a bit but then stopped. Her great Persian green eyes soon disappeared in her tassel of substantial black eyelashes. Her long neck suddenly presented it's self in her black mane. Leiko's mouth fairly opened and then closed as the corners of Kaori's lips moved uphill. Her pink glossed smeared on her lips glistened brightly as Kaori's frown became a smile.

"This all right Leiko-san?"

Astonished, Leiko nodded. Once again, Kaori had managed to take her breath away. It was these small acts from the redhead's roommate that always had the redhead bewilder.

Kaori's head bobbed and she stood up. "Leiko… I will find out," she said as she walked to the door. "See you outside."

* * *

Mikazuki wandered the halls of the Strawberry Dormitory jaded. As usual, she nodded at those who bowed to her and offered the smallest smile to some. The only reason she was in the dorms was because she was making her daily rounds to be sure everybody was heading down for breakfast.

Suddenly, she caught a glance at Kaori who was leaning against a wall. She smiled to herself and walked over to the attractive fourth year.

Kaori tilted her head on to the wall behind her and blew air upwards; her bangs went in the same direction. Leiko had been taking a long time and Kaori's patience was running out.

"Kaori-chan?"

Kaori looked to her side and grinned. Mikazuki stood by her as charming as always.

"Hi President Hanabusa."

Mikazuki chuckled, "Now, no need to be so formal Kaori-chan." She looked at the door beside Kaori and recognized it as the fourth year's dorm. "Waiting for Leiko-san I presume."

Kaori nodded, "But I may have to go soon, breakfast is going to start."

"Well, you wouldn't want to miss that," Mikazuki huffed. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "That Leiko…"

Kaori's forehead creased, "Everything all right Mikazuki-sama?"

Mikazuki's feelings towards Leiko, from what she had witnessed her first day, weren't so good. In fact, it wasn't so hard so Mikazuki to say she even hated Leiko.

"I was just thinking," Mikazuki shuffled with the cloth that hung from her head and onto her shoulder. "Maybe I could walk Kaori-chan to her very first formal breakfast. It will be quite an experience for you to see the Etolie up close and personal."

Kaori stiffed a giggle for she had already met the Etolie but decided not to tell Mikazuki just yet. "Of course I'd like to go with Mikazuki-sama! But, what about Leiko-san?"

"I'm sure she'll realize that we're gone and head to the dining room," Mikazuki smiled. "Now let's hurry, we mustn't miss the Morning Prayer."

Kaori grabbed Mikazuki's hand which made the president redden, "Thank you Mikazuki-sama!"

"Your welcome Kaori-chan," Mikazuki blushed.

Kaori chuckled and then led Mikazuki down a staircase while blabbing about how excited she was.

* * *

Leiko had been leaning against the dorm room door the whole time Kaori and Mikazuki talked. Once she heard their footsteps soften, she fell on to the floor and threw her head in her hands.

"No…" Leiko muttered. "I… Lost."

She shook her head, refusing to believe the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Damn you Mikazuki!" The redhead shouted into her palms. Through her slightly separated fingers, small streams of water slipped.

* * *

Sachiko smiled politely at each person who passed her by and nodded. She tried not to look too anxious but couldn't help the way she felt. She was in search for a certain fourth year that she just had happened to meet yesterday. Normally, Sachiko could control herself when it came to her attractions, but Kaori was different. Just one more glimpse at the little Spica schoolgirl and Sachiko would be pleased.

"You look preoccupied."

Sachiko twirled about and saw Fumiya crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't cross your arms, you'll lose the small chest you've already got."

Fumiya gasped and moved her arms from her chest. She hated Sachiko's teasing but only confronted her about it when they were alone. "We've got five minutes before the prayer," She sighed. "Why'd you want to come early anyway?"

"None of your business," Sachiko muttered. "Do you mind going somewhere else; I'd like to be alone to reflect on the prayer."

Fumiya gasped and squinted her eyes to get a closer look at Sachiko, attempting to read her real reason from her face.

Sachiko turned her head away, "Now would be nice."

Fumiya huffed and strolled away to Tukiyo's direction.

Sachiko rolled her eyes and continued her search for Kaori. She smiled when she caught sight of the dark haired girl's green eyes sparkle in the room. It was as if the whole place had suddenly lightened up when she made way. Along with her black hair, a blue ribbon bounced with each step she took in her socks and shoes. Her Spica uniform caressed her body gently as it was obvious she was probably the most comfortable girl in her uniform than any other.

"Kaori-chan?"

Sachiko searched the room with her ears and eyes for the voice that wrung in her ears like church bells. Her eyes guided her to President Hanabusa of St. Spica's Girls' Institute. She watched the blond grab hold of one of Kaori's arms. Kaori turned to her surprised, but then smiled. Sachiko looked closely to see if she could make out the words that were coming out of Kaori and Mikazuki's mouths. Unfortunately for her, she was too far to make out the words but she was close enough to see Mikazuki blush and Kaori bring her hand to her mouth and chuckle.

The Etolie bellowed within her heart as she observed Kaori grab Mikazuki's hand and guide her to a table with some Lulim students.

Sachiko clenched her fist and shook her head slowly. Even if Kaori didn't know it, Sachiko had her on her mind and list. The Etolie made the decision to walk over to the Spica fourth year's table and start conversation.

"Sachiko-sama, please start the prayer now."

Sachiko looked down and nodded at the small blond Miator schoolgirl.

* * *

"And then she fell!"

All the girls at their lunch table laughed at Masa's expense. The orange haired Lulim student blushed and turned away shyly while Mikazuki, Bachiko, Kaori, and other Lulim students laughed as Masa hid her face in her hands. Mikazuki stood and turned to the front of the room.

"I have to go," she announced. "I'll see you guys later."

Bachiko waved goodbye and Kaori and Masa nodded while Mikazuki smiled and then walked off to the front.

"Attention please."

All the girls from the three schools turned to the front of the canteen to see all the three presidents from all the schools and the Etolie standing patiently in their uniforms.

Standing along with Fumiya, Mikazuki, and Tukiyo, the Etolie stood tall by the Miator president.

The Etolie was beautiful. Her violet almost liquid now eyes faded behind her thick black eyelashes and even though her eyes were only half way open, Kaori longed to believe that her eyes were shining at this very moment. The Etolie held her delicate hands to the sides of her gothic style uniform and her feet pointed straight set together.

"After a long wait, Etolie will be leading us in Morning Prayer." She turned to Sachiko who nodded in her direction but looked right past the president. She then took a step forward, clasped her hands together, tilted her head down, and began the prayer.

Along with countless girls, Kaori bowed her head and held her hands together. She listened carefully to the prayer like the other girls and kept all her attention on the Etolie; maybe more than she should have.

* * *

Leiko hadn't gone to breakfast; instead she snuck out of her dorm and to the stables. The sunlight brightened her pathway down the pens of the stables. She past by horse of different breeds and offered them all small smiles but her face lit up when she stopped at one stable in particular. The mare behind the small wooden gate was a finely chiseled bone Arabian horse. With its concave profile, arched neck with clean throat latch, moderately level croup, and white high-carried tail, the horse stood tall at the fifteen hands; one hand being four inches.

Leiko picked up the gray horse head and examined its features. From its white mane to its wedge-shaped head then its broad forehead then to its set wide apart large dark eyes then its large nostrils, and finally to the small muzzle of her gray Arabian horse.

"How are you Eternity?"

The horse neighed softly while Leiko ran her fingers down her mane. She smiled again and continued.

* * *

"I just remembered something," Bachiko announced.

Masa, Youka, and Kaori turned to Bachiko. They had all gathered their breakfasts and picked a small table away from the crowds of girls and close to a window. Youka had replaced Mikazuki's place since Mikazuki had left immediately after the prayer to sit at her usual placement.

"What is it Bachiko-chan?" Masa asked.

"Leiko-san isn't here," the bubbly Lulim schoolgirl said putting food into her mouth.

Kaori dropped her fork on to her plate as she gasped. She just remembered that she had left Leiko all on her own in their room.

"I have to go back for her," Kaori proclaimed.

"Leiko-san is a big girl Kaori-chan," Masa stated. "She probably came down here for all we know."

"Then why isn't she sitting with us?"

"She could have other friends," Bachiko grinned.

"I doubt that…" Youka muttered.

Both Masa and Bachiko shot Youka an icy glare before looking back at the Spica student. "Just finish your breakfast Kaori-chan," Masa smiled. "Leiko-san will be all right."

Bachiko nodded, "Enjoy this morning with us Kaori-chan."

Kaori's eyes shifted around as she fumbled about with her fingers. Masa was probably right; Leiko would be fine with or without Kaori. After all, Kaori hadn't always been there for Leiko; the two had just met a couple weeks ago and Leiko had been going to this school for a long time.

Kaori smiled to herself and sat down, "You're both right; Leiko-san will be okay without me."

* * *

Leiko flipped the page from her magazine. She lay on her bed with a hand cupped under her chin and a bored expression on her face.

Suddenly, she heard a click from a door. She lifted her head slowly and saw Kaori locking the front door behind her.

"Changed your jacket I see," Kaori said to Leiko.

Leiko rolled her eyes and sat up from her bed. She had gotten a longer jacket because she preferred that it was better not to look so much like Kaori. She closed the magazine and then put it under her pillow. "How was breakfast?"

"It was good," Kaori yawned.

"Who'd you sit with?"

"Youka-san, Masa-san, and Bachiko-chan. I also saw Utako-chan."

"Really?" Leiko muttered. "Did you see Mikazuki?"

Kaori stopped looking down at her toes and lifted her head. Leiko sat across the room from her with a deadly glare. Her eyes darkened as her long eyelashes lowered. Kaori took in a breath and then let it out too quickly.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "M-Mikazuki-sama took me t-to breakfast."

Leiko stood up and shook her head slowly. "I don't like Mikazuki at all Kaori. If you're trying to make me feel bad for something stupid you are definitely doing it."

Kaori rose quickly and angry, "I'm not trying to do anything! Just because I go to lunch with someone else you get mad? This is just… Stupid!"

"Don't yell at me Kaori, I don't like being yelled at," Leiko informed her.

"Then don't make me look like the bad person!" Kaori demanded. She rubbed her temples and mumbled to herself, "What's worse is that now we both have to go meet our room temp."

"No we don't," Leiko smirked quickly.

Kaori raised and eyebrow, "We don't?"

Leiko nodded, "Let's go to the stables instead."

Kaori lowered her arms and crossed them over her chest, "Why?"

"I have to show you something really important there."

* * *

Ayamo Itami opened her card she had picked out from a box and cocked an eyebrow.

"Kaori and Leiko?" She muttered to herself. She tilted her first year head to the side, her shoulder length school bus yellow hair followed along with the motion.

Her uniform style was a cream sweater with raw umber lining along the neck line and wrists. Her Carolina blue dress shirt under her sweater only showed from the collar. At the collar of her shirt was the usually Spica bow. On her legs, she wore the skirt of the school, white thigh high socks, and dark moccasins. Her indigo eyes went from her sheet of paper to the room surrounded by other first years like her. She fixed her black headband and then straightened her skirt.

"Ayamo-chan needs to learn how to calm down, right Hiromi-chan?"

Ayamo looked up to see a golden haired pony tailed Lulim schoolgirl with orchid violet eyes in her uniform grinning. On her legs was magenta knee high socks and palatinate purple boots laced with amethyst laces.

Beside her was a beautiful Miator first year. Her long golden puppy mane reached to her mid back and rested there nicely. As for her bangs, they covered her right eye completely but left her left eye in the open. Her eyes were the color of rose pink. Dressed in her gothic like uniform the girl stood in white tights and black Mary Janes'. Across her already developing chest was a cream stuffed rabbit with a large white print over its stomach and mouth. The bunny gave a off a creepy yet some what comforting stare. On top of its head was a small cerise pink bow while its grand ears hung behind its back lifelessly.

"I am calm Chika-chan," Ayamo assured the Lulim student.

Chika Tikoto put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah right. Even Hiromi-chan wouldn't believe that."

Hiromi Mori held ؀out her stuffed rabbit to Ayamo and said, "Gina would like it if Ayamo-chan would stop fidgeting."

Ayamo rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

Hiromi blinked and then hugged her bunny to her chest.

"Who are you room temping for?" Chika asked Ayamo. "I'm rooming for some people named Bachiko and Masa. Hiromi-chan's got Utako and Yumi."

"Leiko and Kaori," Ayamo answered. "Do you think we all have good people to clean after? I don't want to clean up after bad people."

"We better!" Chika said. "Whatever happens though, we'll always have each other."

"And Gina," Hiromi added quietly.

* * *

Leiko pulled Kaori by the arm to the end of the stables. Kaori had walking on her own because of the scent the horses and Leiko's pull.

"Leiko, slow down!" Kaori demanded.

Leiko looked back at Kaori for a second and then stopped running. She let go of the black haired school girl who quickly put her hands on her knees and took many breaths.

Leiko watched the fourth year jaded and then crossed her arms, "We're here anyway."

"Here?" Kaori breathed. She took one more breath and then stood up straight. When she looked at Leiko, the redhead was gently caressing the head of a gray, almost white horse.

"Is this the horse you ride, Leiko?"

Leiko nodded her eyes still on her horse. "Her name's Eternity."

Kaori smiled, "How long have you been riding her?"

"I started as soon as I came to this school."

Kaori nodded, "Can I touch her?"

Leiko turned to Kaori and cocked an eyebrow. Then she looked back at Eternity. "Um, I suppose. But Eternity isn't so good with meeting new people."

"That's okay," Kaori grinned. "She'll like me because you and I are friends." She extended her arm to the mare while Leiko said, "I'm not sure about that."

The horse's reaction was negative for it moved away immediately as her hand reached it. The gray horse neighed angrily as Kaori huffed and pulled her arm out. Leiko chuckled softly and turned her head away.

"I guess she doesn't like you so much," the redhead stated.

Kaori crossed her arms and turned her back on the mare, "Well I don't like her either."

* * *

Ayano stood in Leiko and Kaori's dorm in her uniform and apron, broom in hand. It was odd standing in their room, one half was a complete mess and the other was absoutley neat. Normally, she didn't barge into people's room without permission but she hadn't seen either owners of the dorm and she was in a hurry to clean up and then go to her own room to start studying for the next day.

Sighing, she got to straight to work on the left side of the room. As the bristles of the broom swept quietly against the floor, a knock rapped against the door. Ayano turned and said with confidence, "Come in."

Ayano stared at two girls in Spica uniforms. One with a long coat, the shorter one with a short coat. The short schoolgirl smiled a Ayano awkwardly and the taller flipped her red hair and sighed.

The red head spoke first, "Your our room temp right?"

Ayano nodded wide eyed.

The red head raised an eyebrow and then said, "I'm Leiko and this is Kaori."

Kaori waved, "Who are you?"

Ayano bowed quickly and remained facing the ground while she spoke, "Ayano Itami. Sorry for walking into your room without permission. I'll be sure to clean extra good today."

Kaori shook her head, still smiling, "It's all right Ayano-chan. We all make mistakes, right?"

Ayano stood up and nodded, "Thank you for forgiving me Kaori-sama, Leiko-sama."

While Kaori smiled Leiko frowned and said "Whatever."

Kaori crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Leiko, "I'm going to start studying, won't you join me in the library Leiko?"

Leiko raised and eyebrow and smirked, "Sure Kaori-chan."

* * *

Akirako wandered the Strawberry Dormitory more bored than ever. Chiyuri had insisted on going somewhere on her own and her usual playmates were no where to be found. It was just her and herself. She took long strides across the tiled floor, taking long breaths with each step.

The blond took a turn at a corner and then took a small gasp. Her opened mouth curled into a mischievous smile. Leaning against a wall, book in hand, was the beautifully quiet Utako herself. Not only was Utako perfect, she had also had the perfect girl at one time of her life. But now, that girl was Akirako's. It only made sense that the sexy blond would go boast to the broken hearted black haired beauty.

* * *

"Oh Utako-chan!"

Utako looked up from her book and blinked. Akirako came waltzing over to her with a large smile on her face. Utako kept a firm line across her mouth.

"Is there something you need Akirako-sama?" Utako asked in her montone voice.

Akirako smirked and nodded, "Just a friend to talk to."

Utako nodded and turned back to her book she held. "Well I don't see any of your friends around Akirako-sama."

Akirako took a breath and then regained her smile back, "Well since your here, why don't we have a conversation?"

Utako closed her book and looked up at the fifth year, "What's on your mind Akirako-sama?"

Akirako let out a fake sigh and leaned against the wall in a phony daze. "Just the love of my life."

Utako stiffened a shocked expression and nodded, "May I ask who this love is?"

Akirako placed a hand on her own chest and chuckled, "Don't act like you don't know who it is. It's Chiyuri obviously!"

Utako raised both eyebrows which had Akirako sneer. "Th-things are really getting serious?"

Akirako nodded happily, "Yup. But I have to thank you Utako-chan."

"Why is that?" Utako asked, hugging her book closer to her chest.

"Well if you had never broken Chiyuri's heart, I would have never found this happiness in that very same heart," Akirako said calmly.

Utako's eyes watered but refusing to let a single tear fall, she turned to the ground, "Glad I could have been of some assistance."

Akirako took her hands to Utako's face. Her evil smile grew while she stared at Utako's glistening blue eyes. "You know something Utako," she said in a hushed voice. "Chiyuri is just simply amazing in bed, wouldn't you say the same?"

Utako gasped and without her knowing, a tear from her eye fell down her face and crashed on to the tiled floor. She whipped Akirako's hands off her face and ran down the other end of the hall, her head in her hands.

Akirako shook her head as she laughed at the sight of the crying girl. She made a step forward and instead of feeling the tiled floor under her shoes, she glanced down to see Utako's book. She rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"I'll get Bachiko to give this to her."

* * *

Masa turned another page of her textbook when a knock came to her door. She let out a breath and stood up. She strolled over to her door and turned the knob. She frowned immediately when she saw a blond fifth year Miator schoolgirl with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want Akirako?" Masa said crossing her arms.

"Don't you know to use your manners Masa," Akirako pouted.

Masa rolled her eyes and brought an arm to the door.

"All right, geez," Akirako said, noticing Masa's attempt to shut the door in her face. She held out the book Utako dropped. "Tell Bachiko-chan to give this to Utako for me."

Masa took the book and examined it, "Where'd you get this?"

"Utako dropped it," Akirako muttered. "Where's Bachiko-chan anyway?"

"In the shower," Masa answered.

"Aren't you going to join her?" Akirako sneered.

Masa rolled her eyes and pushed the door slightly.

Akirako placed her hand on the door and shook her head, still smirking. "Can't you take a joke Masa?"

"Not from you," the Lulim student frowned.

Akirako sneered and bought a hand to the v-neck of Masa's flimsy light yellow tank top. She pulled it towards her to get a good view of Masa's chest. "Nice breasts."

Masa's face reddened as she gasped, "You shouldn't be looking there Akirako!"

"Well maybe if you didn't show so much cleavage I wouldn't have to notice your giant chest would I?" Akirako stated. "What are you, like, a double D?"

Masa whisked Akirako's hands away and clutched her tang top up to her neck.

Akirako only brought her lips to Masa's ear and said in a seductive voice, "You can come bathe with _**me**_ any time Masa." With that, she kissed Masa's jaw line, turned around and walked away.

Masa's face changed to a different shade of red when she shut the door of her room.

* * *

Kaiyo wandered the down the pathway to her school alone. Lately, she had been thinking about Utako. Her mind was so wrapped around the fourth year, she hadn't given much of an effort in any of her practices for various sports. It was as if Utako was haunting her at all times. Haunting her so much when it was dark, sleep was impossible. Kaiyo had so many questions for the girl, but how could she ask them if she couldn't even find her?

"May I walk with Kaiyo-sama?"

Kaiyo whisked around and almost screamed at the site of her ghost. Utako stood at her short height, looking up at the sports star. Kaiyo nodded slowly still gasping at the abnormally board face of Utako.

Utako nodded and took her place at Kaiyo's side. "Will we be walking in silence?"

"Is that what Utako-chan would like?"

Utako nodded and began stepping.

"Then we will walk in silence," Kaiyo sighed, following her closely.

* * *

Bachiko stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around her. "I heard someone knock on the door Masa-san. Who was it?"

"It was just Akirako," Masa said from her bed. She didn't bother looking up at Bachiko knowing that the brunette was probably blushing and gasping at that very moment.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why'd she come? Did she ask about me?"

"I didn't tell you because you were taking a shower," Masa giggled. "She came because she wanted you to give Utako back her book. As for asking about you, well she did call you 'Bachiko-chan'."

Bachiko beamed, "Really?"

Masa nodded and flipped another page of her book.

Bachiko sighed and smiled. She sat on her bed and turned up to the ceiling, dazed.

"She really does like me."

Masa snorted, "Of course she does _Bachiko-chan_."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them! I'm sorry I didn't add this chapter sooner. It's just of been working on my Kingdom Hearts Story, Asset Assassins and I've been busy. But now I'm going to try adding more chapters a lot more faster than before.**

**Now, to answer a few questions:**

**First of all, Akirako Yamazuki works on the Student Council but she isn't the President of Miator, Fumiya Arakaki is.**

**Secondly, I'll attempt to try and put in more of the original characters but I'm not sure where they would fit.**

**And finally, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews again and don't forget to continue stating your opinions about my Strawberry Panic Fan Fiction! :D**


	6. So You Plan To Deceive Me?

**I just realized that I haven't been Disclaiming! -Crowd Gasps- I know, shame on me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic. The only characters I own are the following (To make it easier, I'll even add a simplified version of their looks and school - that I do not own because all three schools belong to the people who came up with Strawberry Panic, not me):**

**Kaori Fujikage - **Black hair, Persian Green Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Utako Ekiguchi - **Black Hair, Sky Blue Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Bachiko Nakamura - **Chocolate Brown Hair, Lime Green Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School

**Leiko Watanabe - **Vermilion Red Hair, Vibrant Green Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute'

**Eternity the Horse** - An Arabian Horse; Leiko's Horse

**Masa Obinata - **Amber Orange Hair, Bondi Blue Eyes; St. Lulim Girls' School**  
**

**Mikazuki Hanabusa - **Blond Hair (Fire engine red cloth wrapped around her head), Robin Blue Eyes; President of St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Sachiko Kobayashi - **Slate Grey Hair (Almost Silver), Violet Eyes; Etolie and St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Tukiyo Oshiro - **Tangerine Orange Hair, Terra Cotta Red Eyes; President of St. Lulim Girls' School**  
**

**Youka Abe - **Black and Ice Blue Hair, Sangria Red Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Fumiya Arakaki - **Buff Brown Hair, Steel Blue Eyes; President of St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Akirako Yamazaki - **Blond Hair, Sapphire Blue eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Chiyuri Sasaki - **FaluRed Hair, Han Purple Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Kaiyo Fuka - **Ultramarine Blue Hair, Yale Blue Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Ayano Itami -** School Bus Yellow Hair, Indigo Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Chika Tikoto - **Golden Hair, Orchid Violet Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School **  
**

**Hiromi Mori - **Golden Puppy Mane, Rose Pink Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Gina the Bunny - **Cream stuffed rabbit with white spots over it's mouth and stomach, Wears a small cerise pink bow on it's head; It's always with Hiromi**  
**

**...The rest you'll find out in the story.**

**... And the extras, such as the sisters, the random students that aren't important enough to get mentioned and what not.**

**BTW! I got the title for this chapter from the song "Virginia Symphony" by Hello Beautiful. Just thought I'd let you know on that information...**

**NOW! Onto the story -('.')-...  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

So You Plan To Deceive Me?

Chiyuri stirred from of sleep. She muttered and battered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a half naked Akirako dressing for her upcoming classes.

"Wh... What time is it?" The sleepy redhead asked.

"Almost 8:00. Come on Chiyuri, classes start soon."

Chiyuri yawned, "Fine… Fine…Give me a second to shower."

* * *

Akirako picked up all her books and put them in her sepia book bag. She was buckling the book when she heard a knock on the front door of the dorm. Sighing, she quickly made her way to the door and pulled it open. She raised both of her brows when she saw lively Bachiko and an exasperated Masa.

"Well, well, well," Akirako cocked a smile and closed the door - leaving a small crack open. "Didn't expect to see you here." She directed her eyes to Masa, giving a quick up and down look. Masa rolled her arms, hung her cerise and dark book bag on her arm, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not like I wanted to see you," Masa muttered. "But Bachiko-chan here wanted to tell you something so important that even I had to come."

"Really?" Akirako questioned, raising an eyebrow. She leaned in towards Bachiko so that they could see eye-to-eye. When at her eye level, Akirako smirked and moved in a bit closer. All either she or Bachiko had to do was to pucker up and their lips would touch.

Bachiko blushed a wild shade of red and stepped back, "I-I gave Utako-chan h-her book like y-you asked me t-too, Akirako-sama."

Akirako frowned. This was important? This was big news. This was a waste of her time. She moved back and turned to Masa, "How intriguing."

"I know," Masa said sarcastically. "It's so very exciting."

"Shall we alert the news station?"

"Let me get out my phone."

Akirako chuckled, as did Masa. For a moment, they had forgotten their issues with one another. Then in the next moment, Masa stopped laughing and turned to a confused brunette.

"Why don't you go ahead to class Bachiko-chan?"

Puzzled, Bachiko nodded. She turned to Akirako and smiled, "Goodbye Akirako-sama."

Akirako waved, Bachiko bowed and then walked off.

Both watched Bachiko turn at a corner before looking back at each other. As excepted, Masa stared at Akirako angrily with the blond kept her cocky smirk.

"Cute kid."

"You stay away from her," Masa warned.

"Sure," Akirako agreed.

"Really?" Masa questioned.

Akirako nodded, "I don't want her anyway." She lowered her eyes and leaned in close to Masa. "I want you."

Masa rolled her eyes and pushed Akirako back, "Like that's ever going to happen. Anyway, why can't you be happy with what you've got?"

"Because what I've got isn't Masa."

Masa blushed and pulled her book bag off her arm. She clutched the handle and looked down to the ground, "-I don't r-really make you h-happy, do I?"

"Masa," Akirako chuckled. "Why won't you spend the night with me?"

Masa's flushed head shot up, "A-answer my question fi-first."

Akirako sniggered and nodded, "Okay, okay. Just don't throw a fit on me. I can't have the prettiest girl in all three schools mad at me. Think what that would do to my reputation?"

Masa blushed once more.

"You don't make me happy Masa," Akirako admitted. "I won't lie to you of course but I will tell you something. You make me glad, and that's as close to happy as I've ever gotten."

Masa's eyes broadened as she stared at the smirking blonde. Akirako was never one to come out with her feelings. Masa didn't actually believe Akirako even had feelings; that's how cold she was on a daily bases. But right now, her enemy showing her something close to a smile and admitting some sort of emotion. Even the coldest pieces of ice could get hot after a while.

"Do you mean that Akirako?" Masa asked.

Akirako nodded, "But don't let it get around okay? I can't have the whole world knowing that I can actually _care_ about someone."

Masa bobbed her head up and down twice.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere later? You know, before the gates close and all. Maybe meet somewhere?"

Masa nodded eagerly but then stopped in a halt. She remembered Bachiko's sincere feelings for Akirako. The look she'd get in her eyes when she thought about her true love. Masa couldn't break that; no matter how curious she was about Akirako.

"I-I can't," Masa finally declared. "I'll be busy."

"Busy not trying to hurt Bachiko," Akirako muttered.

Masa gasped but then lowered her eyes. Akirako read the Lulim schoolgirl like a book. She flung her head back to the ground. Suddenly, she felt something warm touch her shoulder. She peered upwards and gasped at the smiling Miator student.

"No matter how hard you try," Akirako grinned. "Bachiko's going to get hurt. If not by me, than somebody else."

Masa knew this was true but it was something she chose to ignore. She just couldn't take having such a close friend of hers getting hurt, especially if she was part of the pain.

She shook her head slowly and smirked. She had to change the subject; things were getting too real.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft Akirako?"

Akirako gasped and removed her hand from Masa. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Ha. Like I'll ever get _soft_."

"I don't know," Masa cooed. "You smiled at me. I think your losing your edge."

"Oh yeah?" Akirako raised an eyebrow. "Think you're so tough, librarian?"

Masa nodded.

Akirako straightened her arms and then quickly brought one of her hands to Masa's breast.

Masa looked down shocked and blushed. She watched Akirako squeeze her chest and then massage it with her hand. Masa winced when she moved over to the center and rubbed and then twisted it.

"Hm," Akirako said with another rub of the center of Masa's chest. "Seems you're getting hard, Masa," she tapped the center once more. "Literally."

Akirako heard a click of a door from inside her room. Chiyuri had finished in the bathroom. "So are we on for tonight?"

Masa bit her bottom lip nervously. She knew she couldn't hurt Bachiko but she couldn't help her curiousity. It wasn't like she and Masa would do anything anyway. They would probably just talk. And even _if_ Akirako tried to make a move on her, Masa would put the Miator girl in her place.

"Meet me behind the library right after your classes," Masa instructed the blond. She turned her back, about to walk away but stopped. Turning her head back to Akirako she said, "And don't be late."

Akirako sneered, "I'd never."

Masa rolled her eyes playfully and walked away.

Akirako sighed a sigh of relief and went back inside her room. She closed the door behind her after stepping in and looked up to see Chiyuri picking up both her and her roommates book bags.

Chiyuri handed Akirako her bag, "Who was that?"

"No one special," Akirako said jaded.

Chiyuri nodded, "Let's get to class."

* * *

"A new teacher?" Kaori asked. She was seated in one of the many glass rooms of St. Spica's Girls' Institute. Seated in a nearby desk next to her was Leiko who gnawed on the eraser of one of her pencils.

Leiko nodded, "That's what I heard."

"Do you think she'll like us?"

"I don't care if she does."

"But Leiko-"

"Listen Kai," Leiko said in a serious tone which made Kaori quiet once she heard her new nickname. "It doesn't matter if she likes us. All that matters is her passing us. Got it?"

Kaori nodded and turned to her desk. She fidgeted with her eraser and pencil while she waited for her new teacher.

"Jesus, Kaori." Leiko whined. "Calm down!"

Kaori blushed, "Sorry."

Leiko rolled her eyes, "Sure you are."

Just then, the front door clicked. All heads looked up at the small woman who had gracefully waltzed into the classroom. The woman had cerulean blue hair tied up in a bun by a white bow, indigo colored eyes, was dressed in a midnight blue suit - a white dress shirt under the jacket of the suit -, black heels and a matching business suitcase.

The woman walked to the front desk and placed her bag down. "Ohyaou-gozaimasu, class."

"Ohyaou-gozaimasu, senpai."

"Oai-deku-te ureshii-desu. Ogenki-desu-ka?"

"Genki-desu. Anata wa?"

"Watashi-mo genki-desu. Arigatou-gozaimasu."

The class watched the young teacher as she pulled out papers from her bag and set them on her desk. "My name is Tamao Suzumi. But you will all address me as Suzumi-senpai."

The class nodded.

"All right, let's get started."

* * *

Utako had just finished cleaning packing her things into her book bag when a tall girl with thick glasses, British racing green hair, russet brown eyes, black moccasins, white socks, and dressed in the Miator uniform appeared to her side.

"What's up Utako?"

"Nothing much," Utako replied, closing her bag. "How are you, Yumi-san?"

"I'm all right; just getting by, y'know?"

Utako nodded. She took a deep breath, waved to the teacher at the front desk, picked up her bag, and made her way to the door. Yumi followed her closely behind.

"So what've you been up to? When you came home yesterday, you were all depressed. What's with that?"

Utako blinked and turned to Yumi with an expressionless look, "I was fine."

Yumi winced with a small step back, "Oh, okay. W-What ever you say."

Utako blinked and then turned back to the direction of her body. Once again she started walking; this time, Yumi kept a distance between between them.

* * *

Masa watched the clock tick eagerly. The morning had passed by quick but as lunch approached, Masa found herself become more nervous.

And it showed. Bachiko kept an eye on her orange haired friend. Masa's hands kept hand shaking and her eyes were barely ever on the teacher. Normally, Masa was always lecturing Bachiko to pay attention in class, but today, it was reversed. Bachiko bit her lower lip and turned back to her teacher.

* * *

"Tukiyo!"

Tukiyo whisked around and smiled at Fumiya. "President Arakaki."

"No need to be so formal Tukiyo-san," Fumiya said. "Fumiya is just fine."

"All right," Tukiyo nodded. "How are you Fumiya-san?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good. What brings you to take the time and find me?"

"Well, can't I just go searching for a friend to talk to?"

"Not to be rude Fumiya-san," Tukiyo chuckled. "But I don't truly believe you consider me as a friend... Maybe more like a threat."

Fumiya also chuckled, "Well, you were always the clever one."

Tukiyo nodded, "So, what is it that you need Fumiya-san?"

"Well it's about Etolie-sama."

* * *

Hiromi wandered the halls of St. Miator's Girls' Academy holding Gina right against her chest. Older passed her by, most giving her big smiles and mentioning how cute she was. Some stopped by to pat her head, ask her day was going, and even asked for hugs. A small amount of students would always just pass her by and give her dirty looks but Hiromi would give them a cold stare that would make them shiver and walk by her faster.

She walked not only passed by people but by doors, walls, planets, and such. She would stare jaded at such things. Nothing was entertaining her, nothing was completely boring her. Well, at least she had company. She glanced down at her bunny and nodded.

"So what do you say we get somethin' to eat, Utako?"

"I'm not really hungry Yumi-san..."

"Aw, come on Utako-chan! Pretty please?"

"Well... All right."

"Yes!"

Hiromi raised an eyebrow as two Miator students she recognized came around in her direction.

"Hey Hiromi-chan!" Yumi was the first to greet her. "Whatcha doin' out of class?"

"Gina wanted to take a walk," Hiromi said in her small voice. She turned to Utako. "Can Gina walk with Utako-sama?"

Utako's eyes broadened but softened quickly. "Of course. Both Gina and Hiromi-chan can walk with Yumi-san and I," she said in a strangely identical innocent tone as Hiromi.

"Gina is very happy now," Hiromi declared. She took to Utako's side and raised her hand.

Smiling, Utako took Hiromi's hand and said, "Utako is very happy now too."

Utako and Hiromi started walking while Yumi trailed behind, stunned. Was it just her, or was Hiromi the exact same as Utako but in child form? The two were so alike personality wise that they could have been sisters. Even their outer appearances had some minor resemblances. For example, both could keep abnormal calm face at the most hectic situations; both gave off a cold glare every now and then; both were shockingly beautiful, maybe even too beautiful; finally, both were fragile, emotionally and physically.

* * *

Chiyuri followed a corner of the page she was on and sighed. The exotic romance novel she had been reading was more deal than some of her past relationships. And those relationships were just as much fun and shotting yourself in the eye, dying, and then waking up from death.

Chiyuri shuttered and shut the book. She leaned against the tree behind her and turned to the sky. The top of the tree blocked her view but she did catch a couple cracks through the leaves. When she turned back down, her jaw dropped.

On the left of Utako was her roommate, Yumi Ono, who obviously wasn't the main attraction for she was so plain looking compared to the two stars, Utako Ekiguchi and Hiromi Mori. A fourth year and a first year - both of St. Miator's Girls' Academy - holding hands.

Both held their infamous calm, deadly stare. Neither of them paid attention to the looks they were getting from girls from all three different schools; they just stared straight ahead. In fact, it wasn't clear that they we're actually _staring_ straight ahead, it was just the direction of their eyes. Honestly, nobody was even sure if they could see the pathway in front of them.

Chiyuri pressed her lips together into a smirk. The beautiful couple's presence had graced everyone but Chiyuri was smart enough to huff for she remembered the times she and Utako would grace the world with _their own_ presence.

:.-xXx-.:

Flashback

"Chiyuri-sama, everybody's staring at you."

"Not me, love. You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Utako sat nervously beside Chiyuri under a tree. The two sat close while they had been discussing some topics. Then, Utako had realized all the looks the redhead fourth year had been receiving. They made her nervous, especially when she caught  
some of them. She scotted closer to Chiyuri and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Why would they be looking at me, Chiyuri-sama?"

"Because Utako-chan is the most beautiful girl in the whole school. No, Utako-chan is the most beautiful girl in all of Japan."

Utako blushed, "That's not true. Chiyuri-sama is far more stunning than me."

Chiyuri chuckled and wrapped an arm around the young third year, "Why can't Utako-chan learn to accept that she is the most beautiful girl?"

"Because it's not true Chiyuri-sama."

Chiyuri laughed once, "Oh my sweet Utako-chan. Even if you refuse to believe it, you will always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes." She leaned in and kissed the Miator schoolgirl's forehead once.

Utako blushed but smiled. She moved in closer to Chiyuri, never wanting to let space become between them again.

End Flashback

:.-xXx-.:

But of course that didn't apply now for Utako and Chiyuri hadn't spoken in the longest time.

No matter how hard Chiyuri tried, she just couldn't gather the the confidence to go up and talk to the fourth year, not after what she had done.

Chiyuri let out a sigh.

_"Even if you refuse to believe it, you always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes."_

At least that still stayed the same.

Chiyuri could never, would never, find someone more beautiful on the inside and outside than Utako. Never.

She sighed once more as the black haired beauty, adorable blond first year, and plain accomplice soon disappeared down the path.

* * *

"Enjoying your lunch, Masa-san?"

Masa winced, but smiled once she saw Bachiko grinning at her with her usual happy self. A pinch of guilt plucked Masa and she turned her head back to the red apple on her tray.

Bachiko set her own tray of food down and looked at Masa with concern, "What's wrong Masa-san?"

Masa's head jolted up and she quickly put on a fake smile, " Uh, n-nothings wrong. W-Why do you ask Bachiko-chan?"

Bachiko chuckled and cupped Masa's face with her hands, "Because Masa-san isn't wearing her pretty face."

Masa blushed and turned back down to her apple, "I'm just a little anxious."

Bachiko picked up her fork and stabbed it right into her slice of cake, skipping her actual lunch. "Why?"

"Um," Masa muttered. "Not sure." She looked back up and smiled as Bachiko happily put her fork in her mouth. "Bachiko-chan, your supposed to eat the cake last."

"I know, I know," Bachiko grinned. "But I really like strawberry cake."

Masa laughed a rich and happy laugh. Even though she was probably going to tear a giant whole in her friendship with Bachiko, it didn't mean that she couldn't at least enjoy the time she had with her, right?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Now, I know this Chapter seems a bit dull but trust me, the next one will be A LOT more interesting. I've already started it now xD.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing and keeping reading. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and won't give up on me xD.**

**By the way; If you notice anything wrong with my Disclaimer, don't be shy t let me know, m'kay? **


	7. Touched

-Uses old Disclaimer-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic. The only characters I own are the following (To make it easier, I'll even add a simplified version of their looks and school - that I do not own because all three schools belong to the people who came up with Strawberry Panic, not me):**

**Kaori Fujikage - **Black hair, Persian Green Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Utako Ekiguchi - **Black Hair, Sky Blue Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Bachiko Nakamura - **Chocolate Brown Hair, Lime Green Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School

**Leiko Watanabe - **Vermilion Red Hair, Vibrant Green Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute'

**Eternity the Horse**- An Arabian Horse; Leiko's Horse

**Masa Obinata - **Amber Orange Hair, Bondi Blue Eyes; St. Lulim Girls' School**  
**

**Mikazuki Hanabusa - **Blond Hair (Fire engine red cloth wrapped around her head), Robin Blue Eyes; President of St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Sachiko Kobayashi - **Slate Grey Hair (Almost Silver), Violet Eyes; Etolie and St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Tukiyo Oshiro - **Tangerine Orange Hair, Terra Cotta Red Eyes; President of St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Youka Abe - **Black and Ice Blue Hair, Sangria Red Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Fumiya Arakaki - **Buff Brown Hair, Steel Blue Eyes; President of St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Akirako Yamazaki - **Blond Hair, Sapphire Blue eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Chiyuri Sasaki - **Falu Red Hair, Han Purple Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Kaiyo Fuka - **Ultramarine Blue Hair, Yale Blue Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Ayano Itami -** School Bus Yellow Hair, Indigo Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Chika Tikoto - **Golden Hair, Orchid Violet Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School **  
**

**Hiromi Mori - **Golden Puppy Mane, Rose Pink Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Gina the Bunny - **Cream stuffed rabbit with white spots over it's mouth and stomach, Wears a small cerise pink bow on it's head; It's always with Hiromi**  
**

**...The rest you'll find out in the story.**

**... And the extras, such as the sisters, the random students that aren't important enough to get mentioned and what not.  
**

**Now for the story!**

Chapter 7

Touched

Sachiko poured the watering can of another bundle of planets.

"Very good, Sachiko-san."

Sachiko nodded and moved her eyes from the planets and to the glass windows all around her. The Astraea Hills' greenhouse was truly beautiful. It was filled with flowers of all types and they were all meant for the Etoile. At least, the caring for was meant for Sachiko.

The private greenhouse was for the Etoile to grow flowers to use in school events. Sachiko never did mind coming to care for the planets; the atmosphere was always quiet and peaceful, a perfect place for thinking.

But today, a favorite Etoile of the past stood behind the violet eyed star watching her every move closely.

"Tell me Sachiko-san," Shizuma Hanazono said. "Where is the other Etoile?"

Sachiko stiffened. She stood straight staring at the watering can. Nobody ever asked about the second Etoile, it was like she never even existed. Oh, how Sachiko wished she had never existed.

She set the can down and turned to the silver haired past Etoile. They both kept their arms at their sides and held a steady glance.

"You didn't know?" Sachiko said casually.

Shizuma shook her head, "No, I didn't. Care to inform me?"

Sachiko sighed, "I think I must."

* * *

"School was great today," Kaori grinned.

"For once, I do believe it was," Leiko smiled. "What was your favorite class?"

"Definitely English," Kaori said. "Suzumi-senpai made it really fun."

Leiko and Kaori had just finished with their classes and now were walking over to the church. Kaori had said she'd wanted to see the church earlier but it seemed there wasn't any time for it. Leiko insisted on taking her after classes.

"So the church has a choir?" Kaori asked.

"The Saintly Chorus," Leiko answered. "Before it was just for the students of Spica but then they expanded it so all the students of all three schools to try-out. Yet, not many students apart from the ones in Spica join."

"Is anybody we know in the choir?"

"Utako is and she's one of the best singers. Really, who would have thought such a quiet girl have the voice she does."

Kaori grabbed Leiko's hand. "Come on, now I'm more excited!" She let go and ran many paces ahead.

"K-Kaori!" Leiko stuttered. She looked down at her hand and blushed. "Kaori! You don't even know where the church is!" Leiko yelled, running after her.

* * *

Chika's foot steps tapped quickly around the school. She was in a rush to find Ayano and Hiromi after finishing cleaning Bachiko's and Masa's room. Now it was time for her to have her find with two best friends; if only she could find them.

"Where's the fire?"

Chika spun around and blushed once she saw Youka leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest.

Chika had only heard of Youka vaguely. This was her first time seeing the fifth year. Everything about Youka was new to the little first year. The girl was so different and fresh. She knew everything about what was going on in the world and always made sure she looked nothing like anybody. Nobody had the courage to pull off Youka's look so nobody tried.

"I-I'm just looking for m-my friends," Chika choked.

"Oh," Youka muttered. "Well I hope you find them." Then, Youka pushed herself off the wall and walked down the hall; leaving Chika in shock.

* * *

Hiromi watched in awe as Utako stood in the choir singing her heart out. Utako's voice sent Hiromi into wonderment. It was calming yet sent chills through her body. She moved her eyes from Utako to her cousin Ayano. She had never known that her blond cousin could sing, not that she could hear her but it was still a shock that Ayano was in the choir.

"Utako's really good."

"Yeah. Can Kaori-chan sing?"

Hiromi peeked from the corner of her eye to two girls in Spica uniforms, one with black hair, and the other with red. The black haired girl blushed at the redhead and then shook her head.

Hiromi turned back to Utako to see her stepping off the platform in her choir gown. Hiromi arose and was confused why the two Spica students also stood. She quickly walked to Utako only to be followed by the two girls.

"Utako that was amazing," the black haired girl congratulated.

Utako smiled and bent down to Hiromi's height. Looking her in the eye, she said, "Will Hiromi sing with me soon?"

Hiromi thought about it for a moment. She wasn't much of a singer but Gina was enthusiastic to sing with Utako. And if Gina wanted to sing, then Hiromi would sing.

"Only if Gina can sing too."

"She can if she wants too," Utako said. "We'll have to see if we can get somebody to make her own gown."

Hiromi nodded and held out her hand to Utako.

Utako took Hiromi's hand, stood up and turned to Kaori and Leiko. "Kaori, Leiko, this is my friend Hiromi Mori."

"Hi Hiromi-chan," the girl with black hair smiled. "I'm Kaori Fujikage and this is Leiko Watanabe."

Leiko nodded while Kaori continued to talk, "Who's your friend?"

"Gina," Hiromi said quietly.

* * *

Ayano gawked at Hiromi and the small crowd around her.

It wasn't unusual for a crowd to be around Hiromi; she always got attention. But why was the best singer in the choir holding hands with her emotionless cousin?

"Hiromi-chan?" Ayano asked while she walked to the crowd.

"Ayano-chan," Hiromi said calmly. "Gina wants to join choir."

"Great, another thing Hiromi and Gina are going to take from me," Ayano thought. "That's great Hiromi. Now we can sing together."

"As long Gina gets to sing with Utako-sama," Hiromi said hugging Gina closer to herself.

Ayano rolled her eyes, _"Cut out the act Hiromi. We all know you just use that stupid toy for attention,"_ she thought.

* * *

Masa played with her fingers and kept her eyes on the clock while Bachiko talked. She knew she would have to leave soon because of her meeting with Akirako. Her stomach twisted when she thought about the blond schoolgirl. Bachiko was her friend, how could she do this to the girl Bachiko loved the most? It was too late to turn back now; she had to go through with the conference.

"I have to go Bachiko-chan," Masa said as she arose from her seat. Bachiko also stood.

"Can I come?" The brunette smiled.

Masa's turned once again, "Um... No. I don't want to bore you."

"You won't bore me."

_"Why must she so happy?"_Masa thought. "Oh yes I will. Why don't you go find Youka-san Bachiko-chan? I'm sure Youka's doing lots of fun stuff."

Bachiko pouted, "Well if it will make you happy--"

"It will!" Masa grinned.

"Well... Then I guess I'll go find Youka..."

"Have fun doing that," Masa said picking up her book bag. She felt enthusiasm rising in her. "Well I'll see you around." With that, she darted out the door.

* * *

Akirako stood outside the library braiding parts of her hair. It was a surprise to her that Masa was late; the girl didn't seem the type. In fact, Masa didn't seem to be Akirako's type at all, yet there was something about her that attracted Akirako.

If it weren't for Chiyuri and Bachiko, wouldn't mind giving Masa a chance. When she really thought about it, if it weren't for Bachiko then Masa and Akirako could date for a while. She knew Chiyuri wouldn't take it seriously at all, but Bachiko was in love with Akirako. Hard core real love. It disgusted the Miator student. Love wasn't in her blood or her heart for that matter. Even if Akirako ever did fall in love with someone, it would definitely not be Bachiko.

"Thinking about me?"

Akirako looked behind her shoulder and grinned. Masa stood smirking at her in her short pink uniform. Akirako fully turned to Masa and walked up to her.

"Maybe," she smirked. "Why? Were _you_ thinking about me?"

Masa blushed, "Should we go into the library?"

Akirako shook her head, "Screw the library, it's too public. Let's go to the attic. I've got a key to one of the rooms so we can talk there."

Masa cocked an eyebrow, "How did you get a key?"

"When you join student council," Akirako said grabbing Masa's arm. "You get a key to a lot of things."

* * *

Youka bobbed her head up and down to the tune ringing in her ears. She was tapping her feet to the rhythm when she noticed Bachiko sitting beside on the bench pouting.

Youka took of the headphones on her head and smiled at her friend, "What's up Bachiko-chan?"

Bachiko sighed, "Nothing much, Youka-san."

Youka frowned. Bachiko was never upset, she was always optimistic and hyper. This emotion change was too odd and random Whatever was upsetting Bachiko had to be serious. It probably had to do with Akirako.

"What did Akirako do now?" Youka growled.

Bachiko blinked in confusion and shook her head, "No, it wasn't Akirako-sama. It could never be Akirako-sama."

Youka rolled her eyes, "Don't stick up for her Bachiko-chan. I'm going to kill her and I don't want you to get in the way."

Bachiko grabbed Youka's arm. She knew Youka was serious when she said she would kill someone. Bachiko had once seen her take on three large and menacing boys for touching Masa inappropriately.

"It's not Akirako-sama. It's Masa-san."

Youka stopped muttering under her breath, "Masa-san?"

Bachiko nodded.

"What did Masa-san do? What _can_Masa-san do?"

Bachiko laughed once but then frowned, "I think Masa-san doesn't like me anymore."

Youka blinked. Masa-san not liking Bachiko-chan? It was almost funny. Masa watched Bachiko like how an adult watches an adult, maybe even more. Masa would never do anything Bachiko, never.

Cocking a smile, Youka said, "Masa-san could never stop liking cute little Bachiko-chan." She pinched the fourth year's cheek. "So don't ever doubt Masa-san's love for Bachiko-chan, okay?"

Still frowning, Bachiko nodded.

Youka wasn't satisfied. She pinched Bachiko's cheek harder, "**Okay**?"

Bachiko winced, "Okay!"

Youka grinned and threw her hands behind her head. "Mission accomplished."

Bachiko pouted and rubbed her cheek.

* * *

Mikazuki rushed into one of her classrooms. She'd forgotten her English textbook in her English class. She hated going back but Suzuki-senpai had packed her class with a lot of homework and she couldn't even take a chance of not getting any of it done.

As she turned a corner, she heard crying. Confused by the noise, she slowed in her steps and continued down the hall. With each step she took the crying got louder and possible worse. She completely stopped when she saw her English teacher bent down in her chair, her face in her hands.

Cautious and perplexed, Mikazuki closed the door behind her and took several quiet steps closer to her teacher. When she was close enough she sucked in a deep breath of the velvety perfume glowing from her teacher. She peered in closely to see that the muffled cries from in the hall were coming from her very own teacher for Mikazuki could see the wet tears spilling from her hands.

"Suzumi-senpai?"

* * *

Tamao's head shot up and her face went hot once she saw the girl in one of her class that had the red cloth around her head. She recognized her as Mikazuki Hanabusa, the President of St. Spica's Girls' Institute. Tamao gulped, it wasn't right for her students to see her in such distraught. She should have stood tall and acted like the respectable teacher she was. Instead she sat at her desk crying pathetic tears and gasping at her student.

"Mi-Mikazuki-san," Tamao stuttered. "What are you d-doing here?"

"I came here for my textbook," Mikazuki said. She looked at her teacher with concern, "What's wrong Suzumi-senpai?"

"N-Nothing," Tamao answered too quickly. She tried to wipe the already dried tears on her cheeks. "I'm fine."

Mikazuki shook her head, "Suzumi-senpai..."

Suddenly, Mikazuki pulled Tamao's head into her chest. Tamao blinked in confusion at the action. She tilted her head upwards and looked up at the fifth year.

Mikazuki looked down at her and smiled, "Cry Suzuki-senpai."

Tamao cocked an eyebrow and was about to shake her head when she felt the tears fill in her eyes. She turned her head down and let them fall.

* * *

Masa laughed loud at Akirako's despair. The two were in one of the rooms in the attic talking. They'd discussed everything they could think of in the dusty attic. Not only were they getting along, but they were also having a good time.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Akirako pouted.

Masa laughed, "You know else who did something similar to that? Bachi-"

They both froze. That name had never come up the entire time they talked. It was as if Bachiko had left their memories but now, she had miraculously come back. She was a memory neither of them wanted to remember. Akirako rubbed her arm awkwardly and Masa shifted in the chair she sat on; the awkward silence between them.

Akirako couldn't take the silence. She was enjoying having Masa around and she didn't want her to leave. Why did Bachiko have to ruin everything for her? No way was she going to lose her company. Akirako would do anything to get Masa to stay, **anything**.

Akirako rose to her knees from the carpet she had sat on. She scooted over to Masa, a mischievous grinned crossed her lips. She reached for Masa's top half of her uniform and pulled the string of the attire.

"A-Akirako..." Masa blushed. She hesitated to pull Akirako hands away as the blond pull the first part of top off.

"Quiet Masa," Akirako said in a silky tone. She pulled the sweater of the uniform up until she could see Masa's breasts suffocating out of the white bra she was wearing. Akirako brushed her hand against the soft skin of Masa's chest. She leaned in close and kissed each making Masa blush.

"Why must you always touch me Akirako?" Masa asked, her eyes shut.

Akirako moved her hands up and cradled Masa's face, leaving Masa to open her eyes and stare at into Akirako's blue eyes. "Because I want to feel Masa's beauty, not only see it."

Masa winced and slammed her knees together. "Is Akirako-sama going to rape me?"

Akirako smirked at how Masa had addressed her. She knew now that she had Masa under her control. The fourth year would never leave her now. She could do whatever she pleased with Masa's body.

"Maybe," Akirako mumbled. She slowly dragged her hands down to Masa's chest and yanked off the sleeveless bra; Masa squeaked.

"Quiet Masa," Akirako said once more. She moved her hands down to Masa's legs and pulled her knees apart. "Just remain quiet."

Masa looked down at Akirako's head and swallowed. Fear washed over her but then was quickly replaced by desire when Akirako began kissing her breasts again. She knew this wrong and promised herself to keep Akirako from touching her but now that she was in the moment, she wasn't sure if she had the strength to stop Akirako from touching her. She let out a breath and threw her head back.

Maybe if she tried to forget, Bachiko's feeling would have never existed. Maybe she could keep this pleasure with Akirako going on till Bachiko found somebody else to love.

* * *

Kaori wandered the forest alone in boredom. It seemed all her friends were busy, even Leiko who had a horse riding practice with that awful horse Eternity. So now Kaori was alone, of course.

The brushed past her, making the trees and plants sway. Kaori shut her eyes from the breeze and was amazed when she opened them and saw parts of a glass half circle. Inside she could see plenty of green so she took the obvious assumption of it being a green house. Smiling, she ran ahead to the planet house, excited to find a new place to explore.

* * *

Sachiko sighed and watered the last of her planets for the day. Some of the students who helped her had brought her tea and then left after she ordered them too. Sachiko was glad to be alone at last. It was just her and her green house.She set the watering can down and waltzed to the small circular table where her tea had been set. She frowned when she saw that two exquisite teacups had been set.

_"The students who brought the tea must have thought that the ex Etolie would be here too,"_Sachiko thought, sitting down in one of the chairs. _"I bet they were hoping to meet her. Thank goodness she's gone though... Doesn't look like the type who would adore fan-girls." _

Out of the blue, a click shrilled though out the entire conservatory. Sachiko raised and eyebrow and averted her eyes to below here, the entrance of the green house. Much to her surprise but pleasure was Kaori Fujikage.

"Kaori," Sachiko said loud but calmly.

She smiled as the Spica student's head shot up. "E-Etolie! I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" Kaori's voice sounded nervous and unsure. "I'll leave immediately!"

"Come have tea with my Kaori-chan."

Sachiko listened to the quiet, quick foot steps of Kaori run up the staircase and to the second level. Her face was bright red when Sachiko saw her.

"Come and sit."

Kaori followed Sachiko's instructions and sat on the chair across from the Etolie.

Sachiko smiled and picked-up her tea cup, "Have some, Kaori-chan."

Kaori picked up her cup and brought it to her lips. After taking a sip, she put it down. "It's very delicious Sachiko-sama."

Sachiko grinned, "I'm glad you like because I wouldn't want to have tea with my beautiful Kaori and know she doesn't like what she's drinking."

Kaori blushed, "I like it a lot. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Oh, of course your not. I'm glad you came here Kaori-chan. Now we can enjoy the green room together."

Kaori smiled a shy smile which made Sachiko chuckle. Tea with Kaori was definitely going to be the highlight of her day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Yay! Chapter seven!**

**I'm going to bring back more of the old characters so.. YAY! xD**

**Read and Review as always!**

**Later!**

* * *


	8. Think in Bed

Chapter 8

Think in Bed

"Ohtori-senpai, can I go now?" Leiko whined.

She sat on top of Eternity glaring down at Amane Ohtori, a cobalt blue haired ex Etolie from years ago.

Amane moved her burnt umber brown eyes from the stables near by to Leiko's green eyes. She sighed when she saw Leiko crossed her arms, "Leiko-chan-"

"Leiko-_san_," Leiko corrected her.

"Leiko-san," Amane said. "Just a few more jumps and then you can go."

Leiko pouted, "Fine. But only fifteen more mintues of jumps. I have to be in my room by six, remember?"

Amane nodded, "I remember."

* * *

"I'm so happy you could come, Hikari-chan," Chikaru's brown eyes glittered as she released Hikari from a hug.

Hikari's duke blue eyes shined as her smile widened. She pushed strands of her flax yellow hair and said, "Me too Chikaru-sama."

Chikaru grinned, "I knew once I called Amane-san and asked her to come for a visit you would also come along."

"May I ask why Chikaru-sama called Amane-sama?" Hikari questioned. "We didn't except to here from the school after I left."

"Some of our champion horse racers need to be instructed by some one from the top," Chikaru smiled. "And I remembered how Amane was always on top of her competitions so I called. I have to say, even though I am surprised you came Hikari-chan, I'm happy. Now, hopefully we can have a real singer teach the choir some real notes."

Hikari blushed, "W-Well Chikaru... I'm not sure if I'm best to teach them how to sing..."

"Hikari-chan has sung many songs at events; I know this isn't as big as them but I'd really like it if the choir could get some lessons from a real artist."

Hikari's face turned a whole different shade of red. She shifted from side but nodded, "I'll do it, Chikaru-sama."

* * *

"The tea was great Etolie-sama," Kaori chimed, standing. "And it was an honor drinking it and talking with you."

"Indeed it was," Sachiko said while she arose from her seat. She strolled over to Kaori and grabbed her hand.

Kaori blushed and looked up at Sachiko shyly, "Sachiko-sama..."

Sachiko pulled Kaori close to her, pressing the fourth-year's head against her head. She stared down at Kaori's shocked and red face. Sachiko smiled when Kaori turned up to her with her mouth open slightly.

"What are you doing Sachiko-sama?" She whispered.

"Nothing at all Kaori-chan," Sachiko said quietly. She leaned in close to Kaori and pressed her lips against Kaori's forehead.

Kaori shivered and out stretched her arm onto Sachiko's shoulders. She pulled herself away from Sachiko slowly and stared up at the Etolie who looked back down at her with confusion.

Kaori slowly shook her head and turned her back on Sachiko, "No more Etolie-sama." She took a deep breath before running out and leaving Sachiko in confusion.

* * *

Bachiko whirled her head from the computer screen of her laptop and to Masa closing the door her. She smiled at Masa while her long brown hair fell onto her back.

"Masa-san," Bachiko chimed.

Masa looked stunned when she saw Bachiko sitting on her bed smiling at her. She felt her stomach twist and turn.

"H-Hi Bachiko," Masa stammered. She straightened her uniform and walked over to Bachiko's bed. Taking a seat she asked, "What is Bachiko-chan doing up so late?"

"I'm reading a story on the internet."

"Really?" Masa smiled. She ruffled Bachiko's chocolate brown hair. "Is it good?"

"It's amazing," Bachiko grinned. "And it's been taking up plenty of time while I waited for you. How was Masa-san's boring event?"

Masa's eyes broadened and she removed her hand from Bachiko's head. She dropped onto the bed and glared down at the ground through lowered eyes.

Bachiko looked over her shoulder at Masa and cocked an eyebrow. She closed the laptop and rotated towards Masa. She pressed a hand on Masa's back, "What's wrong Masa-san?"

_"What can I tell her?"_ Masa thought. _"'Nothing really, I just kind of slept with the girl your in love with.'"_

"Bachiko-chan," Masa cleared her throat. "I have something important to tell you."

* * *

Tamao stirred through her drowsy sleep. She struggled to wake herself up. _"Is Mikazuki still here? Wasn't she warmer?" _She thought as tried familiarize the cold. Gazing through a thick fringe of eyelashes she noticed a dim light. Lifting her half asleep body, she stretched her arm to the source of the light. She was surprised when she felt a hot surface. She brought the light source to her and raised an eyebrow when she saw that it was flashlight.

"Mikazuki-san?" Tamao whispered. She flashed the light in all directions but found no fifth year president.

"Where could she have gone?" Tamao whispered to herself. She shifted from her seat and stared down at the sheets beneath her. "Mikazuki must have done all this."

Tamao sighed an heaved herself to her feet. Stretching, she look around the dark classroom with her eyes. It was obvious Mikazuki was gone. The only questions left "When?" "Where?" and "why?"

* * *

"Your side-tracked."

Akirako gazed down at her naked body in between Chiyuri's uncovered legs. The warm water and soapy bubbles consumed thm in their warm bubble bath.

"I'm not side-tracked," Akirako muttered.

"Hey, whatever you say," Chiyuri said. She lifted her arms off of Akirako's shoulder blades and threw them on the edges of the tub. "Just so you know, I'd never get in a bubble bath with anybody else."

Akirako sighed and rolled over so that her back was in the air. She grabbed Chiyuri and smacked a passionate kiss onto her. For a few moments, the red head didn't react but soon enough, Akirako felt Chiyuri's warm hands run up and down her back.

Akirako was lucky that she could have satisfied Chiyuri so fast. She opened her eyes slightly and averted them to a the sink in the bathroom. She didn't pay much attention to it or Chiyuri; she was thinking about something else; something more important.

:.-xXx-.:

Flashback

**Akirako's Point Of View (POV): **

Bachiko never existed.

At least, Masa didn't seem to think so as I slid a hand in between her legs. I rubbed her inner thighs while I sucked harder on her chest. I took a quick look at Masa's sweaty and red face. I knew this was the girl's first time but it wasn't like we had done anything yet. At least, nothing serious.

"A-Akirako-sama," she winced.

My smirk grew, "Yes Masa?"

"Is it possible for you to do this... Lying down?"

I moved my hands from her, "You want to lie down?"

She nodded, "The chair is hurting me."

I laughed once, "Then we can lie down." I stood up as Masa did and quickly grabbed her from behind. I heard her gasp while I guided her to an old mattress on the crowd.

"Be gentle Akirako-sama," Masa whispered.

I swallowed, feeling guilt rise in me. Technically, I was about to rape Masa and although, I wouldn't mind waking up to find Masa lying on my chest asleep, I didn't want to take something important like this away from her in an attic. Sighing, I turned her around so that her back faced the mattress.

"I can't be gentle, remember Masa? That would mean I'd be getting soft." I pushed her onto the dusty thing and couldn't help but let out another laugh when she landed on it with her arms covering her chest.

"That won't stop me Masa," I said. "So stop it."

She shook her head and searched the room. I rolled my eyes and pulled off my shoes and socks. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her while she pulled a dirty comforter over her chest and stare at me with her big blue eyes. Her face made me want her more while my dress slid down to my feet. Even though she looked afraid, it didn't stop me; no matter how strong the guilt felt.

I went down to my knees and pulled off Masa's socks and shoes. I dragged my hands up to her skirt and grinned. Masa caught my sneer and threw the sheets down to her legs, covering my head.

I laughed as I pulled down the skirt and poked my head out of the blanket. I lay on top of Masa and sneered, "Thought I wouldn't get it?"

Masa turned her head and pouted.

I continued laughing and reached for behind my back, unhooking my bra. When it was off, I flashed it in Masa's face.

"Ah! Akirako-sama!" She gasped. Quickly, she covered her eyes with her hands.

I chuckled and pulled her hands from her face, reveling her beauty. It was more first time ever seeing Masa so beautiful. Her hair was a mess, her face was red, and she looked so unsure, so afraid of the unknown, it just made me want her even more. I pushed my mouth onto hers hastily which made her squeak. I could feel her body tighten when I wrapped my arms around her waist. Surprisingly, she loosened up and wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss.

I pulled away slowly, "What about your friend?"

Masa quickly let go of me, "I have to go."

She moved from beneath me in an attempt to get away, I sighed and rolled over onto my back. Masa scrambled to her feet and went around the room, picking up her clothes.

I sat up, "Why does it have to be like this?"

Masa stopped moving. She had her back turned to me and from I could see she clutched onto her skirt.

"I have to go," she repeated. She hustled to put on her skirt and bent down for her socks.

I watched her impatiently and disgusted. Did this mean if Bachiko was calling, Masa would forget whatever she's doing and always go see what the tiny girl wanted? Was her own life only minor to the happy fourth year's wishes? Right about now, I felt like slapping Masa into reality and beating up Bachiko.

"Akirako."

I lifted my head towards the voice. Masa stood fully clothed holding the doorknob. She stared at me blankly and looked back at her with the same stare.

"I had a really good time," Masa whispered. "I-I hope we can do this again soon Akirako-sama."

I blinked out of confusion as she smiled and walked out the door. She left in confusion. Damn her. But confusion wasn't the only thing she left me with.

I spotted her book bag on the ground and grinned. Masa would be seeing me again sooner than she thought.

End Flashback

:.-xXx-.:

Akirako grinned and held Chiyuri tighter. She would definitely be seeing Masa a lot sooner than she thought.

* * *

"I can't believe you'd do this to me Masa-san!"

"Bachiko-chan, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, right! If you were sorry you wouldn't have gone." Bachiko stopped her pacing and glared at a teary-eyed Masa. "Even if you had to go... You could have at least invited me."

Masa raised an eyebrow, "You wanted to come?"

"Of course!" Bachiko grinned. She took a seat beside Masa and smiled. "I mean, you went to go see _Akirako_-sama. Of course I'd want to be there."

Masa chuckled, "That's right, you like Akirako."

Bachiko's cheeks went into a shade of pink as she looked down at her bare feet. "Yeah, I do."

"Well then next time I go see her, you can come to."

"Really!?" The brunette exclaimed.

"Really," Masa nodded.

Bachiko squealed, "Aw, Masa your the best! Now I get to be with Akirako more!"

Masa smiled faintly, ignoring her urge to tell Bachiko the truth. The truth. It was funny how she could call herself honest while she hid the hugest secret of all to her best friend. She didn't deserve Bachiko, she didn't deserve anybody.

"So, what did you and Akirako talk about?"

Masa froze. What did she and Akirako talk about? There was quite a bit of chat about Bachiko.

"You," Masa finally replied. That wasn't much of a lie.

Bachiko cheered, "Oh Masa! You have to tell me everything!"

Masa swallowed, "Sure Bachiko." She stopped and thought about it for a moment. Maybe lying was all she could do now. "Akirako seems to show some interest in you. It won't be long till she asks you out."

Bachiko gasped, "Are you serious?"

Masa nodded while Bachiko squealed.

_"Oh Bachiko-chan,"_ Masa smiled warily at a cheering Bachiko while she thought. _"If only you knew the truth."_

* * *

Kaori slipped into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She could hear Leiko humming in the shower and turning the tap off. She listened to a couple more odd noise before turning over to her side. She was fidgeting with a loose strand of her blankets with Leiko came out sighing.

"I've got the worst new coach, Kaori-chan!" Leiko complained. "She makes me and Eternity do all these awful jumps."

Kaori smiled at Leiko as the red head fussed in her wardrobe for something to wear, "She just wants you two to be the best."

"But we're the best already!"

Kaori giggled, "Be better than you are now then. Be the best, best."

Leiko rolled her eyes slipped on a large white t-shirt over her head, "Is that even possible?"

Kaori smiled and closed her eyes. Why couldn't things always be like this? just friends being friends? Why did things have to be so complicated? "Leiko-san..."

Leiko walked to the edge of Kaori's bed and sat herself down, "Yeah?"

Kaori sat up and took a deep breath, "Leiko-san..."

"Yes?" Leiko repeated.

"Are you..." Kaori paused.

"Am I a what?" Leiko chuckled.

"Are you..." Kaori swallowed a lump in her throat and continued. "Are you a lesbian?"

* * *

**Gasp! What a question? XD I know what you're thinking:**

**" -sarcastic voice- Nice going Kaori-chan, way to put it out there!"**

**And you know what Kaori has to say to that?**

**"Eat my socks!"**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a short chapter but maybe it'd be a bit longer if I didn't have to keep worrying about people reviewing my other story... HINT, HINT. XD  
Sorry this one took so long. Don't worry, hopefully the next one will be longer and will arrive in a shorter time...  
Keep reading and reviewing.. Bye for now :D**


	9. Rest Your Tiny Head on the Pillow

-Uses old Disclaimer-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic. The only characters I own are the following (To make it easier, I'll even add a simplified version of their looks and school - that I do not own because all three schools belong to the people who came up with Strawberry Panic, not me):**

**Kaori Fujikage - **Black hair, Persian Green Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Utako Ekiguchi - **Black Hair, Sky Blue Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Bachiko Nakamura - **Chocolate Brown Hair, Lime Green Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School

**Leiko Watanabe - **Vermilion Red Hair, Vibrant Green Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute'

**Eternity the Horse**- An Arabian Horse; Leiko's Horse

**Masa Obinata - **Amber Orange Hair, Bondi Blue Eyes; St. Lulim Girls' School**  
**

**Mikazuki Hanabusa - **Blond Hair (Fire engine red cloth wrapped around her head), Robin Blue Eyes; President of St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Sachiko Kobayashi - **Slate Grey Hair (Almost Silver), Violet Eyes; Etolie and St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Tukiyo Oshiro - **Tangerine Orange Hair, Terra Cotta Red Eyes; President of St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Youka Abe - **Black and Ice Blue Hair, Sangria Red Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Fumiya Arakaki - **Buff Brown Hair, Steel Blue Eyes; President of St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Akirako Yamazaki - **Blond Hair, Sapphire Blue eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Chiyuri Sasaki - **Falu Red Hair, Han Purple Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Kaiyo Fuka - **Ultramarine Blue Hair, Yale Blue Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Ayano Itami -** School Bus Yellow Hair, Indigo Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Chika Tikoto - **Golden Hair, Orchid Violet Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School **  
**

**Hiromi Mori - **Golden Puppy Mane, Rose Pink Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Gina the Bunny - **Cream stuffed rabbit with white spots over it's mouth and stomach, Wears a small cerise pink bow on it's head; It's always with Hiromi**  
**

**...The rest you'll find out in the story.**

**... And the extras, such as the sisters, the random students that aren't important enough to get mentioned and what not.  
**

**Now for the story!**

Chapter 9

Rest Your Tiny Head on the Pillow

"Well... Are you?"

Leiko chuckled softly, "Of course I'm not, Kaori-chan!"

Kaori let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Oh thank goodness. I mean, I wouldn't really mind if Leiko-san was a lesbian but it would make me feel weird because of -"

"But just because I'm not a lesbian doesn't mean I'm not a bisexual."

"Bi... Sexual?"

Leiko looked at Kaori, smiling warily, "I-I've just got so much love in my heart that... I want to share it with everyone Kaori-chan."

Leiko's smile stretched across her face while Kaori remained looking down at her thighs. Leiko knew instantly that Kaori was disgusted with her; she would want nothing to do with her in fear that Leiko would rape her.

_"What have I done?"_ Leiko thought as her smile disappeared. She stared down at her own thighs. _"Kaori-chan hates me now. She'll never look at me again."_

Suddenly, Leiko felt warmth around her. She pressed her hands against the small arms that belonged to her roommate.

"Kaori-chan..." Leiko whispered. "I'm sorry."

Kaori shook her head and held on tighter to her roommate. "No need to be sorry. Leiko-sama is a hero. She wants to spread love to everyone. Oh Leiko-sama! If only I had your courage to be upfront with my feelings."

Cold streams planted themselves against Leiko's skin. Kaori was crying. What reason, Leiko didn't know, nor did she care. She shifted and wrapped her arms around Kaori's waist and comforted the tiny fourth year. No matter what the reason, Leiko knew she would always have to be there for Kaori. Starting now, Leiko would be Kaori's everything, never ever letting the fourth feel any pain, especially not the pain she had felt.

"I'll be your shoulder to cry on Kaori-chan," Leiko whispered softly. "Now and forever."

* * *

Through lazy eyes and a poorly lit room, Kaiyo yawned and struggled to pull on her skirt. She had missed her face class due to oversleeping and frankly, she wasn't sure if she'd make it to her second.

"You really should lock the door to your room, Kaiyo."

Kaiyo paused. She knew who that voice was, everybody in this school did. It was hard to forget such an irritating voice.

Continuing to dress herself, Kaiyo said "You're right. It seems whenever I leave it open, annoying pest get in."

Fumiya rolled her eyes, "Stop with the crappy insults Kaiyo. Are you mad because Tukiyo hasn't come by?"

Kaiyo turned quickly towards the demon in human skin with a cold glare on her face, "Leave Tukiyo out of this."

Fumiya's arms were crossed, "So you aren't going to burst into tears? How sad. Have you moved on already?"

Kaiyo quickly slipped on her jacket, "Why don't you like me Fumiya?"

"Don't change the subject," Fumiya eyes were dark with hate. "How's your new but rare crush?"

"Get out Fumiya."

"Let me think..." Fumiya flashed a smirk. "I caught you staring at Utako not so long ago... Could it be... Our fearless prince has fallen for our delicate princess?"

Kaiyo clutched her fists and shook her head slowly. Everything Fumiya said was like a new stab in the back for her. Although it rarely ever happened, Fumiya would enter Kaiyo's room and insult her. Insult after insult. It made no sense, Fumiya made no sense.

"What's your problem, Fumiya?" Kaiyo asked. "I've never done anything to you yet you come here only to insult me. God, the least you could do is tell me what I've done wrong."

"I could," Fumiya muttered. "But I won't." She turned her back on Kaiyo and walked out of the room.

* * *

Fumiya's steps creaked as she walked with a smirk on her face down to Sachiko's room. Kaiyo was miserable, that's all this brunette needed.

"You left last night."

"I didn't want to sleep..." Fumiya whispered.

"Come in."

With a shameful stride, Fumiya entered Chiyuri's room.

* * *

"Youka-sama!"

Youka pressed her pillow over her head trying to zone out the high pitched call.

"Youka-sama!"

"I'm not here," Youka muffled from beneath her pillow.

"What was that Youla-sama? I can't hear you with this silly pillow over your head."

Youka pulled her head from beneath the pillow, "I said 'I'm not here!'" She frowned and threw the pillow back over her.

"But... I can see you Youka-sama. See? You're wearing your orange t-shirt with black shorts. Is Halloween coming soon? What day is it? Anyway... The only part I don't see is your face because of the silly pillow you hide it under. Why do you have a silly pillow on top of you anyway?"

The corner of Youka's mouth twitched. The more the voice talked, the more Youka was hoping Chika would disappear into a black hole.

"Chika..." Youka threw the pillow in the direction of the voice and sat up. She was amazed when she saw Chika smirking while holding the cushion."Why are you here?"

"To make Youka smile."

* * *

"Tukiyo-sama!"

"Yes Ayano-chan?"

"I don't understand this question!"

"Ah, let me take a look..."

Ayano passed her workbook to the President of St. Lulim's Girls' School. Ayano stared in awe as the orange haired president set down her knitting materials and took the work book. Ayano couldn't move her eyes away from the Lulim star.

* * *

Leiko lay in her bed while Hiromi washed the windows of her dorm.

Leiko sighed wit relief, "Kaori-chan..."

"Leiko-sama has been whispering Kaori-sama's name for a while..." Hiromi muttered. "Does Kaori-sama bring Leiko-sama bliss?"

Leiko snickered, "You have no idea."

Hiromi set down her cleaning materials, picked up Gina, and strolled over to Leiko. "How does Kaori-sama do it?"

"Eh..." Leiko cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

"Gina is just curious..." Hitomi whispered. "She wants to learn."

Leiko smirked and patted a place beside her. Hiromi sat quietly and tilted her head up to the shimmering eyes of Leiko.

Leiko's smirk grew as pressed her lips against Hiromi's forehead. She pulled away slightly and pressed Hiromi's head against her chest. With not much effort she jerked _Gina_ away from Hiromi and said, "Then let me teach her."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I've just been really busy. Also sorry it's so short. I'll be writing more soon hopefully...  
****Oh if you're wondering, I got the title of this chapter from a line in the song "Kelsey" by the band Metro Station. **

**Later guys :D**


	10. Let Go

-Uses old Disclaimer-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic. The only characters I own are the following (To make it easier, I'll even add a simplified version of their looks and school - that I do not own because all three schools belong to the people who came up with Strawberry Panic, not me):**

**Kaori Fujikage - **Black hair, Persian Green Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Utako Ekiguchi - **Black Hair, Sky Blue Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Bachiko Nakamura - **Chocolate Brown Hair, Lime Green Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School

**Leiko Watanabe - **Vermilion Red Hair, Vibrant Green Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute'

**Eternity the Horse**- An Arabian Horse; Leiko's Horse

**Masa Obinata - **Amber Orange Hair, Bondi Blue Eyes; St. Lulim Girls' School**  
**

**Mikazuki Hanabusa - **Blond Hair (Fire engine red cloth wrapped around her head), Robin Blue Eyes; President of St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Sachiko Kobayashi - **Slate Grey Hair (Almost Silver), Violet Eyes; Etolie and St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Tukiyo Oshiro - **Tangerine Orange Hair, Terra Cotta Red Eyes; President of St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Youka Abe - **Black and Ice Blue Hair, Sangria Red Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Fumiya Arakaki - **Buff Brown Hair, Steel Blue Eyes; President of St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Akirako Yamazaki - **Blond Hair, Sapphire Blue eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Chiyuri Sasaki - **Falu Red Hair, Han Purple Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Kaiyo Fuka - **Ultramarine Blue Hair, Yale Blue Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Ayano Itami -** School Bus Yellow Hair, Indigo Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Chika Tikoto - **Golden Hair, Orchid Violet Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School **  
**

**Hiromi Mori - **Golden Puppy Mane, Rose Pink Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Gina the Bunny - **Cream stuffed rabbit with white spots over it's mouth and stomach, wears a small cerise pink bow on it's head; It's always with Hiromi**  
**

**...The rest you'll find out in the story.**

**... And the extras, such as the sisters, the random students that aren't important enough to get mentioned and what not.  
**

**Now for the story!**

Chapter 10

Let Go

_"Akirako-sama!"_

_Akirako flipped her blond hair and cocked an eyebrow. She almost dropped her book bag once she saw Masa running towards her._

_"Akirako-sama!"_

_Akirako took few steps forward before smirking at Masa, "Akirako-__sama? Really Masa, who are you trying to fool?"_

_Masa threw her arms around Akirako's neck, "No one... I love you Akirako-sama!"_

_"Eh... Masa...?_

* * *

Akirako winced at the faint light and pulled her sheets over her head.

"Got out of my head Masa..." she muttered.

"Masa?"

Akirako jumped and pushed the sheets away. She blushed at the sight of Chiyuri, "Shut up Chiyuri."

"Don't tell me to shut up, tell me why you're mind is wrapped around Masa."

"Why do you care?" Akirako asked as she sat up. It was none of Chiyuri's business. Just as long as Akirako was in Chiyuri's bed at the end of the day, everything would be fine.

"I don't," Chiyuri frowned. "I'm just curious."

"You're going to have to earn the truth," the blond crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"I'm sure that's not too hard to gain," the redhead smirked.

* * *

Masa looked down at the floor in disgust. She sat dressed in her full Lulim uniform, she sat on her bed not wanting to attend classes. She knew she wasn't sick for sure, just hurting. A gentle breeze brushed against the back of her neck. She heard a creak from the door and watched it ajar.

"Is Masa-sama okay?"

Masa smiled at the pony tailed blond haired first year, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Chika stepped in wearing not only her uniform but also an apron. "Then why isn't Masa-sama in class? Masa-sama is never late."

Masa nodded slowly, "I was on my way."

Chika chuckled and set the broom in her hand down. She waltzed over and sat beside Masa, throwing an arm of her shoulders. "Masa-sama shouldn't lie to Chika-chan. I might pick up that as a bad habit."

Masa stared astonished at Chika. How could this little first year talk and be so confident? Most were intimidated and shy.

"Eh... Sorry?"

Chika grinned, "It's all right. Hey, why don't Masa-sama and I clean up this morning?"

"T-Together?"

Chika nodded eagerly, "Of course."

"Eh... Okay, sure. Let's do it," Masa grinned. She thought that possibly, it get her mind off of Bachiko and Akirako. At least, just for a little bit."

* * *

"Sachiko..." Fumiya moaned. "W-Why does it feel so good?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Sachiko's words were spoken coldly. "You know why."

Fumiya nodded and bit her fist.

"Then say why," Sachiko whispered in Fumiya's ear. She kissed the brunette's jaw line, "Say it."

"Mmm... Because I like it..."

"Indeed..."

* * *

Kaori furiously erased some scribbles on her sheet of paper. She growled as she fixed up her work.

"Kaori, it's not that hard," Leiko whispered.

Biting her bottom lip she muttered unclear words to herself.

Leiko rolled her eyes and stared up at Tamao. She watched as her blue bob moved about. Tamao's face had been so lost for the past lesson. Leiko could tell her English teacher had something on her mind, something big. It had to be for the woman to give them so much work.

"Suzumi-senpai."

All heads turned to the door. Mikazuki stood with her arms at her sides and a cold look on her face.

"Mikazuki-san!" Tamao grinned. "What brings you here?"

"San?" Leiko questioned quietly.

"I actually have some things to pass on from Minamoto-sensei."

"Oh! Well, let's go outside and talk," Tamao said, still with a smile on her face.

"Let's," Mikazuki muttered. She moved aside from the open door and let Tamao pass. Still smiling but at Mikazuki. Tamao closed the door behind her.

"Seems when Mikazuki's around everything's better for Suzumi-senpai. Did you notice that Kaori-chan?"

Kaori shook her head and muttered more unclear words under her breath.

* * *

"How come you haven't come to see me anymore, Mikazuki-san?"

Mikazuki crossed her arms and glanced at the ground, "I've been busy."

Tamao pouted, "Oh, I see. I don't want to keep you from your work."

Sighing Mikazuki shook her head, "It's not that... It's just..." She clenched her fist and shut her eyes, "

"It's not right for us to be together," Tamao sighed. "I understand."

"No!" Mikazuki shouted. "It's not right! But.. I kind of... Maybe... Want this."

"Want... _This_?" Tilted her head confused.

The blond grinned and quickly pressed her lips against Tamao's. Moving away she said, "Yes, this."

Tamao blushed and turned away, "I want this too... I want it a lot."

"Then let's have it!" The blond's grinned widened. "W-We'll just keep it a secret."

"Yeah... A secret," Tamao said in a whisper. She couldn't help but wonder, was this a secret that would always remain secret.

* * *

Leiko rested her hand on her cheek and glared at Tamao as she walked in. She knew for sure something was up with her sensei. she only didn't know what, but she planned on finding out.

* * *

Utako looked up from her books and at Hiromi.

"You're awfully quiet Hiromi."

Hiromi had remained down but she shrugged.

"Something on your mind?" Utako asked, setting her book down.

"Gina's mad at me."

Utako's eyes shot at the lifeless stuffed rabbit sitting against the tree she and the first year sat under. Utako had figured out Hiromi all ready, why she needed that bunny, why she always spoke of it as if it were real.

"Why is Gina mad at Hiromi?"

"Because Hiromi set Gina down yesterday."

"But... Hiromi puts Gina down all the time, why is Gina mad about that?"

"Because Hiromi put her down when she wanted to be held."

"Oh..." Utako muttered. She glanced at the stuffed animal and then at the fourth year. She hated to Hiromi upset. She just couldn't stand it. "Gina-san..."

Hiromi lifted her head and raised her eyebrow. Why was Utako talking to her best friend? Why was utako trying to make it better?

"I don't think Hiromi did it on purpose. I think she just had a lot to do. I'm sure she's sorry. I think you should forgive her."

Utako reached for the rabbit picked it up and held it towards Hiromi. "It's time to forgive and forget Gina-san."

Hiromi blushed and took her friend from Utako. It felt good to have the fur of her friend against her chest. It felt good to hold her like this again.

Utako smiled and picked up her book.

* * *

Masa placed some books on a shelf carefully. It was apart of her job. Spending long hours in the library organizing was what Masa enjoyed doing anyway. She really did need some time to herself.

"Masa-sama."

Masa jumped. Her heartbeat slowed once she say Akirako staring at her grimly.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the dark and cold hearted."

Masa chuckled, "You shouldn't be here Akirako. I know that you've got classes."

"I skipped them to scare you," the blond grinned.

Masa blushed and tilted her head to the left, "I'm not afraid yet, Akirako."

Akirako stepped close to her and grabbed her waist, "Because I haven't unleashed my fearful powers yet."

Masa shook her head slowly, "I've been thinking... Maybe you should unleash those powers on Bachiko-chan."

Akirako's arms dropped and she stepped back. Crossing her arms she asked, "How come everything I do has to revolve around her? God, Masa! Can't you see? I don't want her. I want -"

"It's not fair that I'm doing these things with you and Bachiko who is in love with you gets nothing!"

Akirako shut her mouth and turned her head away. "So you're not in love with me?"

Masa nodded, "I'm not. But, Bachiko is."

"Then..." Akirako muttered. "I'll waste my time on her. Hmph, I never liked the 'stuck-up-girlfriend-stealing' type anyway."

Masa frowned and shut her eyes, "Just go Akirako-sama!"

Akirako smirked, "Sure. I'm done with my daily heart breaking for today anyway."

With that, she walked out of the room filled with pride and possibly sadness. Whatever it was that was hurting her, she'd ignore till it went away.

* * *

Chika had been following Tukiyo ever since her classes had finished. She wanted to approach her but couldn't figure out a way to do. Tukiyo was like a queen in her eyes while Chika was only a pointless villager. What if she said something to embarrass herself, or even worse, Tukiyo? She wasn't ready to risk it, not yet.

"Won't Chika-chan talk to me?"

Chika stopped and blushed. She glanced up at the smiling face of Tukiyo Oshiro.

"President Oshiro!" Chika bowed.

"Please, just call me Tukiyo."

"But... I can't."

"Of course you can," Tukiyo beamed. "Chika-chan is my friend and my friends call me Tukiyo."

"Eh... All right Tukiyo-sama."

Tukiyo smiled, "So what's on Chika-chan's mind? Youka-san?"

Chika gasped, her eyes widened, "How'd you know!?"

"I have my ways..." Tukiyo snickered. "But more importantly, does Chika-chan like Youka-san?"

"J-Just a little," Chika muttered. "I just think she's really amazing."

"That's nice for you to say Chika-chan. Did you ever tell Youka you think that?"

Chika gazed at the floor and shook her head.

"Tell her soon, before somebody else tells her."

* * *

Chiyuri walked quietly into the church and took a seat in the back. She had come late because all the members of the choir were leaving their spots and gathering around theit new choir director.

_"She's the lady who's sung around...?"_ Chiyuri thought. _"Hm, doesn't look so bad."_

That's when Chiyuri noticed Utako walk quickly her way. Chiyuri slowly arose with an eyebrow raised.

"You came," Utako smiled. "You really came!"

Utako's eyes watered, as did Chiyuri's. The redhead nodded and bit her bottom lip as Utako came to approach her.

Much to her surprise the small fourth year ran right past her and into the arms of Kaiyo Fuka, Chiyuri's rival.

"Y-you really came for me, Kaiyo-sama!"

Kaiyo kept a tight wrap against Utako, "I told you I'd be here for your first practice with Konohana-senpai, didn't I?"

Utako nodded, "Yes, you do. I should have never doubted you."

"It's okay Utako-chan. I doubt myself all the time. You don't have a reason not to."

"No, I never will doubt Kaiyo-sama again! Never, ever!"

Utako-_chan_? Kaiyo-_sama_? Now Utako was just out to hurt Chiyuri. How could she does this to her first love? How could Chiyuri let her.

The red head shook her head in pure disgust. Utako was and idiot if she thought that this could get to her past beloved. Chiyuri would not let this get to her. She sat down and and clenched her fist.

_"I'll get you back for this pain Utako. I swear, I'll hurt you in every way possible."

* * *

_"How is Youka-san doing today?"

Youka pulled down her headphones from her ears and grinned at Tukiyo and Chika. "Hey Chika! Hey Tukiyo! I'm good, what's up with you guys?"

"Ah, nothing," Tukiyo grinned. "But Chika here has something to tell you."

"What is it?" Youka asked moving in close to the first year.

Chika's face reddened. How could she tell Youka when she was leaning in so close?

"I... Um... I lost one of your socks! You've got to help me find it!"

Tukiyo sighed while Youka chuckled.

"Eh... Okay," Youka agreed. "Let's go look for it together."

* * *

Kaori yawned as she walked up steps inside the strawberry dorm with Leiko by her side.

"I'm so tired!" Kaori said. "I think I'm going to take a nice long hot bath when we get to the dorm."

"I think I'll join you," Leiko mumbled.

"Sure, sure," Kaori agreed. "I just want there to be lost of bubbles."

Leiko laughed and smiled. She couldn't figure out what, but Kaori always brought a smile to her face. That's why she had to protect her.

"Join me instead Kaori-chan."

Both fourth years turned, both had different expressions on their faces.

"Etolie-sama?" Kaori whispered. "W-What are you doing here...?"

"I came to see if Kaori-chan would come and join me for a bath."

"Well she can't!" Leiko stated. She wrapped her arms around Kaori's waist. "She's going to be taking a bath with me."

"That's too bad," Sachiko muttered. "I was really hoping to spend some time with you Kaori-chan."

Kaori removed Leiko's arms from her waist and rushed up to Sachiko, "Let's spend time together Sachiko-sama."

"K-Kaori..." Leiko said in a whisper.

"I'll see you later, okay Leiko?" Kaori grinned.

Leiko nodded slowly and watched Kaori and Sachiko turn their backs on her and walk away.

Leiko shut her eyes, blocking tears. Once the two were out of sight, she headed for the nearest door towards the stables.

* * *

Bachiko gazed at the sky. She hadn't talked to any of her friends and six o-clock was coming in close. Keeping a hand gripped to the gate she stared into the distant, hoping to see one of her friends run down the pathway.

"I never realized how good Bachiko-chan's hair looked down."

"Come on Masa-san," Bachiko mumbled. "You've seen me hair down."

"Masa has, but I haven't until now."

Bachiko slowly turned and bit her bottom lip once she saw Akirako gazing at her through her long bangs.

"M-My hair tie b-broke," Bachiko stammered.

"Pretend I'm Masa, then you won't be nervous," Akirako said as she wrapped her arms around Bachiko's waist.

"I-I can't do that," Bachiko whispered.

"Oh... Well... There's one thing you won't have to pretend about."

"W-What's that?" Bachiko asked.

"Me kissing you."

Akirako turned Bachiko towards her and cradled her face. She smiled and then pressed a deep kiss onto Bachiko's mouth.

Bachiko blushed and shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around Akirako's neck. Although both their lips were cold, together they burnt with a never ending fire.

_"Too bad I'll have to pretend this is Masa..."_ Akirako thought.

* * *

Chiyuri walked up behind Kaiyo while the blue haired girl cleaned off her racket at the tennis court.

"So things with you and Utako are getting pretty heated, huh?"

"I guess," Kaiyo said as if it were nothing.

"You must really like her to let her in."

"I do."

Chiyuri nodded, "So you know that she's my girl?"

Kaiyo set her racket down, stood straight and turned to face Chiyuri, "You two broke up so don't make it sound like I'm tearing you two apart."

"But you are!" Chiyuri argued.

"No, I'm not. You ruined your own relationship with Utako, I had nothing to do with it."

Chiyuri gasped and shook her head. She didn't want to believe the truth, she couldn't. That would mean Kaiyo would win, again.

Chiyuri tuned her back on the blue eyed star and ran down a path towards school.

* * *

Ayano held Fumiya's books while Fumiya searched for someone or something. Ayano didn't know why she was doing it but she did it anyway. How could she say no to Fumiya?

"Ch-Chiyuri!"

Ayano stared as Fumiya reached for the red headed girl.

"What's wrong Chiyuri?" Fumiya asked with concern. It scared Ayano a bit to see Fumiya care about anyone. It wasn't how she normally was.

"K-Kaiyo!" The redhead's eyes watered but no tears fell. S-She... Agh, I hate her!" Chiyuri pulled her arm away from Fumiya and ran from them.

"That Kaiyo..." Fumiya ran ahead. "Come on! I bet that freak is at the tennis court!"

Ayano cocked an eyebrow yet she followed Fumiya. She knew for sure, things were about to get bad.

* * *

"The bath is done Sachiko-sama!"

Kaori wrapped a towel around her and blushed once Sachiko came into the bathroom only wearing a robe.

"You didn't have to make the bath Kaori-chan," Sachiko said. "I could have done it."

"No, no," Kaori beamed. "I'm your guest. It's the least you could have let me do."

Sachiko chuckled and looked at the tub filled with bubbles. "Wow Kaori, you really did mean it when you said you wanted a bubble bath."

Kaori blushed once more, "I'm sorry. I may have finished all your bubble bath soap."

"It's all right," Sachiko smiled. "I never did use it often."

"Oh..." Kaori muttered.

"Well, shall we get in?" Sachiko asked.

Kaori nodded eagerly. She stepped into the bath, the warm water and bubbles covered up to her knees. "Oh Sachiko-sama! It feels great."

"I'm glad," Sachiko smiled. She could have stared at Kaori's smiling face for the rest of the night, she was glad you could have stolen her away from Leiko.

Sachiko pulled off her robe and stepped into the tub, "Kaori-chan is right, it does feel great."

Kaori blushed a wild shade and stared down at the bubbles.

"We're both girls Kaori-chan," Sachiko smiled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." She moved Kaori's arms off from her towel and then peeled it off Kaori's body.

Sachiko couldn't help but fall in love with the girls skin. It was smooth and pure. She brought Kaori down and seated her in the tub.

"Kaori-chan looks beautiful wet," Sachiko smiled, cradling the side of her face.

Kaori blushed, "So does Sachiko-sama."

"Can I kiss you, Kaori-chan?"

Kaori's head shot up, "Eh..."

"Please Kaori-chan," Sachiko asked, moving in closer. "Can I kiss you?"

Kaori bit her bottom lip but nodded. She wanted this, no matter how wrong it was in her head. She wanted Sachiko to kiss her, to kiss her and never let go.

Sachiko wrapped her arms around Kaori and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips.

Kaori's face reddened as Sachiko deepened the kiss. The Etolie's lips were smooth and her scent was of lavenders. Kaori wrapped her own arms around Sachiko only to feel her smooth skin. She did want to let go of Sachiko, not ever.

* * *

When Ayano finally arrived at the tennis court, Fumiya was walking towards Kaiyo and for some odd reason Utako. Ayano quickly caught up to Fumiya and walked alongside her.

"I'm just glad you weren't here when she was," Kaiyo smiled at Utako.

Utako grinned and wrapped hers arms around one of Kaiyo's. This was an odd behavior for Utako. Ayano had known that the black haired beauty was one to always keep to herself, barely even hand shaking with other people. But for some reason, with Kaiyo, her closure disappeared into nothingness.

"Kaiyo!" Fumiya shouted.

Both Kaiyo and Utako turned to brunette.

"Eh.. What are you doing here?" Kaiyo asked.

"That's what I'd like to know..." Ayano muttered to herself.

"I have a gift for you," Fumiya grinned. Suddenly, a deep frown came across her lips and the back of her hand smacked against Kaiyo's cheek.

"Never _ever_ hurt Chiyuri!" Fumiya shouted at the now struggling to get up fifth year.

Fumiya ran from the scene and down the path she had came.

Ayano was still at a loss of words. She turned to Kaiyo and Utako, their faces asking her for an answer. She shook her head, completely clueless. She bit her bottom lip and then ran to catch up with Chiyuri.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**DUN, DUN, DUUUN!**

**Hehe... I bet some of you really hate me now.**

**Bai Bai for now guys! :3  
**


	11. Spending the Night

-Uses old Disclaimer-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic. The only characters I own are the following (To make it easier, I'll even add a simplified version of their looks and school - that I do not own because all three schools belong to the people who came up with Strawberry Panic, not me):**

**Kaori Fujikage - **Black hair, Persian Green Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Utako Ekiguchi - **Black Hair, Sky Blue Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Bachiko Nakamura - **Chocolate Brown Hair, Lime Green Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School

**Leiko Watanabe - **Vermilion Red Hair, Vibrant Green Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute'

**Eternity the Horse**- An Arabian Horse; Leiko's Horse

**Masa Obinata - **Amber Orange Hair, Bondi Blue Eyes; St. Lulim Girls' School**  
**

**Mikazuki Hanabusa - **Blond Hair (Fire engine red cloth wrapped around her head), Robin Blue Eyes; President of St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Sachiko Kobayashi - **Slate Grey Hair (Almost Silver), Violet Eyes; Etolie and St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Tukiyo Oshiro - **Tangerine Orange Hair, Terra Cotta Red Eyes; President of St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Youka Abe - **Black and Ice Blue Hair, Sangria Red Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School**  
**

**Fumiya Arakaki - **Buff Brown Hair, Steel Blue Eyes; President of St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Akirako Yamazaki - **Blond Hair, Sapphire Blue eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy**  
**

**Chiyuri Sasaki - **Falu Red Hair, Han Purple Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Kaiyo Fuka - **Ultramarine Blue Hair, Yale Blue Eyes; St. Spica's Girls' Institute**  
**

**Ayano Itami -** School Bus Yellow Hair, Indigo Eyes; St. Spica Girls' Institute

**Chika Tikoto - **Golden Hair, Orchid Violet Eyes; St. Lulim's Girls' School **  
**

**Hiromi Mori - **Golden Puppy Mane, Rose Pink Eyes; St. Miator's Girls' Academy **  
**

**Gina the Bunny - **Cream stuffed rabbit with white spots over it's mouth and stomach, wears a small cerise pink bow on it's head; It's always with Hiromi**  
**

**...The rest you'll find out in the story.**

**... And the extras, such as the sisters, the random students that aren't important enough to get mentioned and what not.  
**

**Now for the story!**

Chapter 11

Spending the Night 

"K-Kaori..." Leiko goaded.

She opened her eyes, surprised to see she was back in her room. She lifted her arm and saw that it was still early in the morning, about to be seven. She arose from her bed and dashed to Kaori's bed. Her heart cracked once she saw no body lying peacefully in it. No adorable face resting on the pillow.

"Gina was worried about Leiko-sama."

Leiko's teary eyes shot at Hiromi. The first year stood still staring at Leiko from the other side of the room. She hugged her stuffed animal in her arms.

"Let's make love, Hiromi," Leiko smirked, stepping close to the blond.

"Make.... Love...?" Hiromi questioned.

Leiko grabbed Hiromi's shoulders, "Yes, make love." She forced the first year to the ground. She heard a thump against the wall behind them and sniggered as Hiromi clenched on to her bunny with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Hiromi, making love will make the pain go away."

* * *

Sachiko turned over and smiled sweetly at the sight of her love's slumber face. She flicked the soft silk of Kaori's hair away from her ace and kissed her forehead.

"Kaori-chan."

Kaori smiled and opened her eyes to Sachiko soft violet gaze staring down at her. "Did we... Do anything last night?"

Sachiko shook her head, "All we did was kiss."

Kaori beamed, "I'm glad."

"Why?" The etolie asked raising an eyebrow. Was Kaori saying she never wanted to sleep with Sachiko? Did the thought disgust her that much?"

"I got to kiss Sachiko-sama," she said with a far away glance. She was thinking about the moment Sachiko's lips had first touched her's.

"We can relieve that moment Kaori-chan," Sachiko grinned. She moved over Kaori and caressed the side of her face. "Don't hold back." With that, she kissed the tingling lips of her beloved.

* * *

Mikazuki clenched on to her purse. The fragrance of her new perfume had her coughing up a storm, but it was all right. She wanted to look good for Tamao. She turned to her side and at the bright world before her. It had been long time since she had left the safety of her school. But it was all worth it if she could see Tamao without having to worry about being caught by people from her school. She felt her nerves grow as the car started to slow.

"A-Are we almost there?"

"Almost Miss. Hanabusa."

Mikazuki nodded and took a deep breath. She'd be with Tamao soon enough.

* * *

Ayano knocked on Leiko and Kaori's for the fourth time.

"Why are they...?" Ayano asked herself.

"Ayano-chan!"

Ayano's eyes grew once she saw Kaori waving hectically with Etolie by her side.

Ayano bowed, "Good morning Etolie-sama, Kaori-san."

"Where is Leiko-sama?" Kaori asked, worried.

"I'm sure she's out," Ayano said. "I've been here for a while knocking on the door but it seems no one's in."

"Maybe Leiko-sama went out?" Kaori muttered. "Here, let me open the door."

Suddenly, the door clicked. Leiko and Hiromi walked out with frowning faces.

"Eh, Leiko-san, Hiromi-chan!"

"I'm not your equal," Leiko groaned at Ayano. She grabbed Hiromi's hand and pulled her down the hall.

Ayano blushed in frustration and peered into the room. The entire place was a mess. Photos on the floor , sheets and pillows hanging from the desk.

Ayano let out a sigh, "I was kind of hoping to start my assignment today. Seems I can't."

"We'll help you clean up Ayano-chan!" Kaori grinned.

"Really?" Ayano smiled.

Kaori nodded. Turning to Sachiko she blushed, "I can understand if you want to leave to deal with all your important Etolie business."

Sachiko shook her head, "And miss out on spending time with my Kaori-chan and Ayano-chan. Of course not!"

Ayano grinned as she watched Kaori smile. This was going to be her chance to get somewhere in the school. She was kind of happy that Hiromi had come and trashed the room. Now she had chance to step out of her cousin's shadow and be somebody. Yeah, Hiromi had Utako, but she had the _Etolie_.

* * *

"I'm bored Youka-sama!" Chika whined.

"Me too..." Youka muttered. "Free days can really boring."

Chika nodded. Secretly, she was just happy she could be sitting on a bench head bobbing to Youka's eccentric music. Her heart skipped a beat whenever Youka was near. Right now she wasn't even sure if she was breathing at all.

"Hey Chika-chan, what do you think it's like being in love?"

Chika blushed and stared down at her fingers. What an intimate question to ask someone her age. It was awkward and slightly arousing.

"I-I don't know, but I guess you get really hyper and you're always thinking about the person," Chika muttered.

Youka leaned back onto the bench and stared into the gray sky, "Wonder when I'll feel that..."

It exploded in her just like a time bomb in her chest. Youka wasn't loving her; not now and possibly not ever. She probably didn't love Youka much either, she was just admiring Youka. How could she have ever thought she had a crush on her? Chika wasn't even that type of girl.

"You've never felt love before, Youka-sama?"

Youka smirked, "I think I have... But it doesn't matter anymore, it's over between us. I just can't help but wonder why I still feel this strong."

"Who's _'us'_?"

"Mikazuki Hanabusa and I."

* * *

"Dating Akirako? Happy?"

"Extremely!" Bachiko cheered.

Masa noticed as they walked that Bachiko's normally tied up hair bounced around her shoulders as they rambled about her new relationship.

"Hey, you didn't tie your hair up today?"

Bachiko blushed, "Akirako likes it down. She told me when she first kissed me."

"You know, you don't always have to do what Akirako says," Masa grunted. She had her own more intimate moments with Akirako. and even though they weren't many, she could have also bragged about how great they had been. But no, she had to be a good friend and give up Akirako for Bachiko because Bachiko _deserved_ to have somebody like Akirako.

"I don't want to argue with Masa-san," Bachiko pouted. "After all, if it weren't for you me and Akirako would never have ended up together. I should be thanking you."

Masa shook her head, "No, really. You shouldn't."

Bachiko beamed, "I'll find the perfect way to thank you eventually."

"Y-You really don't have to." Really, Bachiko didn't. Not after what Masa had done to get her with Akirako. Masa sighed deeply, a familiar sent whisked past her nose. She gazed past Bachiko only to see Akirako coming their way. Masa scowled as Bachiko turned and squealed.

"Hi Akirako-sama!"

Akirako patted the fourth year's head and flashed a charming smile, "How's my favorite schoolgirl?"

"Great," Bachiko beamed.

"She's not a dog," Masa grunted.

Akirako's smile faded, "And how's my least favorite enemy?"

"Don't ask if you don't care."

"I was only trying to be polite," The blond huffed. "But seeing that you can't do the same, I guess it was just a waste of my time."

"Don't start talking about manners with me; you're definitely no saint."

"And you are?"

"Stop it!" Bachiko wrapped her arms around Akirako's waist protectively. She received mixed expressions from both taller teens. "You two have to learn to get along is we want this to continue."

Both the amber-haired and blond rolled their eyes. Lazily, Akirako rested her arm on Bachiko's head, getting a warning stare from Masa. Akirako only cocked and eyebrow and smirked, making Masa blush.

"Apologize to Akirako-sama, Masa-san," Bachiko insisted.

Raising a bored eyebrow Masa chuckled, "Why?"

"Because you started it and Akirako's my girlfriend!"

Masa's eyes broadened, causing Akirako to let out a laugh. Masa shook her head, turned, and ran in an unknown direction. Annoying. That's what this was. This love affair the head was annoying. The worst part was that she had brought this up.

* * *

"Thank you!" Mikazuki smiled once more, waving goodbye to the driver. She was finally in the crowd street where Tamao had said she'd be.

"Look for the red roofed restaurant," She whispered her self. She searched for the place while staring at the city before. She didn't feel as if she belonged in this place. It had been a while since she'd been to the city. She listened to the chattering voices, and the screeching cars. The sun lit up the bright place but still, Mikazuki didn't feel right. So used to the closure of her school, she wasn't sure how to act in this place.

Spotting a red roofed place she ran, shoving people away from her direction, soon she'd see Tamao and this awkwardness would disappear. He foot steps slowed as one of the windows came into view. She slammed her face against the cold glass and peered in. She took heavy breaths while she tried to spot out the English teacher.

"Suzumi-senpai will be here... Suzumi-senpai will be here," she assured herself. A smile crept to her lips when she found cerulean blue hair tied in a bun by a white bow. Indigo eyes stared straight forward only to avert her gaze. Mikazuki looked closer seeing that Tamao wasn't looking away, she was looking at somebody else. Somebody with glittering brown eyes and a smile to die for.

"M-Minamoto-sensei," Mikazuki choked. She watched as Tamao grabbed the head master's hand and smiled. Mikazuki bit her bottom lip and turned her back on the scene. She took a deep breath and frowned. Now she remembered why she hated the city, bad things always happened to her here.

* * *

Leiko stood quietly staring up at Hiromi who sat on top of her horse with a doll like face. Leiko shut her eyes and cupped Hiromi's face. The warm skin tingled against her cold hands.

"We really tore up at room didn't we?" Leiko grinned. she opened her eyes just in time to see Hiromi close her's. The first year nodded and held her stuffed animal closer.

"You know let Gina-san go while we were at it, why?"

"I can't have her be forgotten," Hiromi whispered.

Leiko rolled her eyes comically and let go of Hiromi, "You're really something, you know that?"

"Hiromi-chan."

Utako, followed by Kaiyo, walked up to the fourth year and first year. Utako's cautious expression came to view while Kaiyo only crossed her arms.

"Utako-sama," Hiromi spoke quietly. "Hello Fuka-sama."

"Kaiyo is just fine."

Hiromi nodded and stared down at Gina.

"I never knew you and Hiromi-chan were close, Leiko-san."

"I can say the same for you and Kaiyo-san," Leiko smiled. "I've heard things but I could never believe them. I'm glad I've finally seen it for myself. I'm really glad Utako has taking herself away from Chiyuri."

Utako nodded, "Yes. Where is Kaori-san?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Sachiko-sama," Leiko muttered. "They looked rather cozy."

"Ayano-chan was there too," Hiromi whispered.

Leiko shurgged her shoulders and reached for Hiromi, "Shall we take another walk?"

Hiromi nodded and Leiko helped her step down from the horse. Once Hiromi was on the ground, Leiko took her hand and guided her out of the stables.

* * *

Ayano worked hard alongside Kaori and Sachiko to fix up the mess that had been made. They were finishing up when Ayano spotted a stain of blood on the bed.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to replace these sheets..."

"Why?" Kaori asked stepping from behind her. She peered closely and took the sheets. "Oh, blood."

Sachiko watched through lowered eyes, "Maybe one of them have cut themselves?"

Kaori nodded, "But what about the blood on the wall?"

"I'm not sure where that came from..." Ayano muttered.

"Probably the same place."

Kaori shook her head and helped Ayano replace the sheets with cleaner ones. What could Leiko have done to create this mess? How could Hiromi have even been apart of this?

Kaori shot her head towards the door as she heard a click from it.

Hiromi and Leiko walked in, both with bored expressions.

Kaori grinned, "Hi guys. Leiko, let us speak outside."

Leiko raise dan eyebrow and let go of Hiromi, "Sure, whatever."

She followed Kaori outside and looked back, smirking at Sachiko. It was finally her time to tell Kaori what Sachiko was really like.  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait guys. But I posted :3**

**Out of curiosity continuous readers, which characters are you guys like? xD**

**Anyway, bai bai for now :)**


End file.
